The girl next door (An Oliver Wood Fan fiction)
by Frankie1313
Summary: Starting in the third chapter you are Siera Cavean, a young witch who is neighbors with Oliver Wood. They are best friends, but when Hogwarts comes, their friendship could become more. Although a knight in shining armour may just try and take you from Wood. Will you learn to love a knight or a friend?
1. Wood's letter

Oliver Wood was an 11 year old boy. He lived next to Siera Cavean, another 11 year old. Their parents were both Wizards and Witches, wich made them autamatically purebloods. Their parents were freind's at Hogwarts School. The kids were both freinds, best freinds. It was perfect seing as they were the same age and if they got into Hogwarts they would have the same time and be very close.

A barn owl flew to the front door of the Wood's house. Pushing a letter through the envolope slit in the large brown door. Oliver's Dad picked the mail up. He looked at the first one and put it in the back of the pile till he came to a red stamped envelope. It was for Oliver, adressed to him from Hogwarts School. Mr. Wood's face lit up, "Honey! Honey!". he screamed as he ran down the picture covered hallway and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen a lady with brown hair and dark brown eyes was makeing something. The Wood's family all had brown hair, it could go from light to dark, and brown eyes. She looked up from the pot she was stirring, her eyes grew wide as she saw the letter. "He's in the living room!" she said cheerfully. when Mr. Wood didn't go after a second she raised her voice, "GO!" Mr. Wood turned and ran to the living room.

There he found Oliver and his 2 year old brother watching a Saturday Special. They were allowed because it was Wood's birthday. His dad cleared his throat gaining the attention of Oliver. "Wood, I have a letter for you." Wood was Olivers nick name. He jumped up off the black leathery couch and walked to his dad. Mr. Wood handed him the letter and Wood's face lit up.

"No way!" Wood began to open it as his father grinned.

"Yes way."

When he opened the letter and pulled out a very dingey peice of paper, he wondered if Siera got her letter, or if she even got a letter. He wouldn't be able to go to school without her.

He read it fast and ran to his room. He threw open his closet door and reached to the back right corner. He pulled out a black robe, white shirt, black tie, and a pair of black pants. It was all he would need till he got his assigned houses robe. He drew out a stool from the bottom of his closet and set it in front of the closet towards the middle. He stood up and grabbed a cauldron full of books. From the top he pulled a cage out. It was lying on its side and was rounded at the top.

He called for his barn owl, Woodland. He named it after himself, he got him five years ago when he was born from his parents owls. He pulled out a trunk from under his bed and stuffed everything in. He put Woodland by his cage and told him to stay.

When his father called him down he raced down the stairs. Every lunch on his birthday was always his Mom's beef stew. He never had to tell his parents or correct them. When he got in the dining room the table was set and the food was dished out.

He sat down across from his brother, and his parent on the ends of the oval table. He ate fast and went into his room to study. He wanted to know as much as Siera did, because she would always beat him when their parents would give them a pop quiz or do a game. He grabbed a thick book and began to read, he wasn't really focused. His mind was focused and then he'd think of Siera and if she got in. He wanted to be in the same house as her and their parents. Both families were in Grryfindor, and if they were it would carry out.

He decided to put the book down. It would take him forever and they had till monday. He couldn't wait any longer to find out if Siera got in. He'd been freinds with her for as long as he could remember. They were homeschooled together, well they learned about hogwarts, but he never payed attention so Siera knew more. In the third grade he secretly developed a crush on her. It was pretty much gone now, but he still cared for her a lot.

He ran down the stairs and went to the living room. The dresser the tv was sitting on had the electronics in it. He reached for the top drawer when something rang. He opened the top drawer and he grabbed his phone. "Hello." Wood said.

The person on the other line had a squel in her voice. "So did you get in?"

Wood beamed and said "Yeah how about you?"


	2. Siera's letter

***Note, Ok so I'm not very good at writing because I just started. This is my first story and probably has a whole lot of mistakes. Also Sorry for the short chapters.** **Some things are moddern, I know.**

 **2: Siera's Letter**

Siera awoke to the schreech of an owl. It was Mr. Wood's owl, she knew it's call by heart because she grew up learning how to send letters using his owl. She guessed it was a letter from the Ministery of Magic seeing as how he sometimes helped them.

She got dressed and went downstairs. When she got to the kitchen she reached for a tall cabinet, but not even on her tip toes she couldn't reach. She wished Wood was here, he was tall for their age and she was only a head behind him. Her dad came to her rescue and got the cereal down. She thanked him and got the milk.

As she ate she wondered how Wood's morning was going. She heard her owl give the call that meant mail was here. Her owl was a Snowy Owl, it was hatched from her parents owls just like Wood's. She went to the door and grabbed the stack and went to the table. She sat down and sorted the pile, only reading the middle. A pile for her mom, Dad, older brother Sam, and her. She went to the training room where her parents were helping Sam with blocking spells. He went to an all boys school and was allowed to practice magic under the supervision of his parents.

The Cavean family was a pureblood family who sent the boys to private schools and girls to Hogwarts if excepted. If a girl got married, like Siera's mother, they gave the last name to their kids or kept theirs. Siera's parents met at Hogwarts and were best friends and ending up loving each other.

Sam was the first to notice her. " Dad, Mum, Siera's got the mail."

Her parents both had blond hair. Her mother's eyes were hazel and her fathers were a dark blue. Her brother had a grayish blue color in his eyes. Siera had hazel eyes with a hint of blue. "Ah, yes." said her father as he put his wand in his pocket.

She handed them each their pile and sat down looking through her pile, a letter from her cousin, a letter from her aunt, and-. She jumped up and squealed. "I got in! I got in!" she waved the letter as she talked.

Her parents eyes grew wide as they ran to her and gave a hug. Her brother folded his arms. " Is she that talented?" He had a slight hint of sarcasim in his voice. Siera broke free from her parents grasp and ran at her brother. She jumped on his back and and he spun around and dropped to the mat onthe floor. He rolled on his back squishing Siera.

" Ok, Ok." She laughed as he got up and he joined.

" I better go pack." She said turning and running to the stairs and almost tripping every other step.

She threw open a dresser drawer and grabbed some robes, white shirts, and black pants. From a bin on top of the dresser she pulled out a tie. Next to the bin there was a black cauldron full of books, and next to that, a golden rounded cage. She pulled a trunk out of a magig drawer that looked normal, but was bigger on the inside.

She grabbed a book off of one of her many bookshelves. It was called The History Of Hogwarts.

 _I've read it a thousand times_ She thought to herself. _But I have to beat Wood._

With that she sighed and read it. She was finished within and hour and grabbed another.

 _By the time I get to Hogwarts, I'll know everything there is to know._

"Siera!" Sam called, "Time for lunch!"

"Coming!" she called. She put a bookmark of Hogwarts in her book. As she moved it down a Quidditch player, for Gryffindor, flew across the flimsy peice of plastic.

She came into the dining room to find that there was sushi on every plate. _I see we wnt cheap._ She thought and laughed to herself. She sat across from her mom, who sat next to her dad, who sat across from Sam. She ate it slice by slice. She finished in 15 minutes.

"I'm gonna go read." Siera smiled and walked to the stairs. This time she walked up the stairs, careful as to not slip. When she got in her room she sat on her bed.

 _I wonder if Wood got in?_ She thought. _What if he wasn't, what would I do._ He was her best friend, hek! Her only friend.

She sat for 10 miutes reading about Beginner Spells And How To Cast Them. When she diecided to call Wood.

She went into the attic and grabbed a tote full of things. She pulled out a phone and flipped it open. She dialed Wood's number.

When he answered she asked if he got in. She was releived when he said yes.

He asked if she got in and she smiled, even though no one was around. "Yep!"

They talked for a while and then decided they would got to Diagon Alley soon. They hung up and she went to her room.


	3. The train Ride (09-02 08:36:58)

**I got lazy and skipped to the train moving along**. **In this chapter and going forwards, you will be Siera.**

"You two be safe. Don't let each other get into trouble." your mom pulled you into another hug. She was worried you would be in different houses.

"We will." You free yourself from her anand smile. She smiles showing all her teeth.

"Come along Siera! We don't want to miss the train." Wood grabs your wrist, lightly, as he drags you to an empty compartment. Walking by the doors you notice Wood is blushing.

"Wood," you bite your lip. _If I ask why he's blushing, he's sure to hate me. Although I don't know why he's like that._ "Yes?" Wood asks gaining your attention.

"Nothing."

You find an empty compartment and sit across from each other. Something about the silence makes you uncomfortable and you shift in your seat. You look out the window. The train whistle blew and the compartments door slides open. You turn your head to see a blond haired boy, skinny and about the same height of Wood.

"Hi?" you say confused.

"Hi, I'm Ben. Ben Malfoy." he said extending a hand to Wood.

"Wo- Oliver Wood." Be said shaking the hand. "I go by Wood."

"And you are?" He said, sitting next to Wood and directly across from you.

"Siera Cavean." You say as you watch the boy in front of you. He takes your hand and kisses the back of it.

"Nice to meet you Siera, and Wood." He smiled.

When you came to an open valley full of rolling hills and green grass, you get tired. At this point, the sun was setting and Ben declared it was sleep time. "Let me lay down c'mon." Ben said pleading Wood to move.

"Fine." Wood said rolling his eyes. He stood up and sat next to you. You had become friends with Ben within the first hour of the ride. But now he just lay on the seat back to you. You couldn't help but smile. It was funny how he just claimed the seat, and tossed Wood to another.

You stare at the window and then put your legs on the seat. You fold them close to your body and put your head on Wood's lap. "Goodnight Wood." you say an close your eyes.

You look around the dark room. You can hear whispering, but don't know what it is saying. Then silence. A sound of wind and then light. The torches so bright you had to cover your eyes. You walk down a long hallway. You find a door at the end of the hallway, you inch forward and put your hand on the knob. It's gold colored metal was cold against your bare hands. You turn it and open it. Darkness.

 _Great. Nothing but dark. For once could there be li- WOOSH!_ A light from fire, just like the last ones. You covered your eyes and then...

Your family. Bloody and nailed against the wall. Holes throughout their body. You scream as loud as you could. and then light.

"Siera!" Wood calls your name and you sit up rubbing your head. "Are you okay?" Wood was worried, you could see it in his eyes.

"Fine, why do you ask?" You say facing Wood.

"You were screaming, luckily you didn't wake anyone else up lass." Wood smiled and so did you. You loved the way be talked, he didn't always call you lass but when be did you loved it.

"How late is it?" You asked looking at the star covered sky from the window.

"I'd say, uh, around 1:00 in the morning. But that's a guess."

You once again curl into a ball and rest your head on Wood's lap. You don't stop looking at the night sky. You didn't want to see your family dead again. Or worse. "They, my family, were dead. Bloody and dead."

Wood looked at you scared. "I- I- " He put a hand on your head. "Sorry, but if it helps I'll stay up with you." You smiled and took his other hand in yours and you held it to your stomach. It was normal to you. You did it a lot because your friends, but it still was comforting to you. His hand was warm and it made her feel happy. You watched the stars, but little did you know, Ben was too.

 _So, she really loves her family._ Ben thought. _She's very kind, my family would never leave me screaming._

You sat up when you heard the person for the trolley. "Anything from the trolley!?" You stood and walked to the door, sliding it open. She looked up at you. "Anything for you, Ms?"The sun was just rising so not everyone was up for food.

"Uh, yeah I'll have.." You thought to last night and remembered what the boys got. "Three Chocolate Frogs."

"Morning already?" Ben said giving a fake yawn.

"Yeah here you go." you say handing each of them a chocolate frog.

Hours past and the sun was above the train. Ben and Wood were talking about Quidditch, and you listened here and there, but you mostly focused outside. _What we are all in different houses. Or two in one and one in another. What if we're in rival houses._

The stars began to shine outside as you pulled up to the train stop. There a giant man was waiting. He had brown hair and a long brown beard. "First years over here! Over here first years!"

He led you to boats. Large groups were put in every boat, you were lucky enough to be in the same boat as your friends. You approached the building, but your mouth fell open in awe. You walked in and up a couple sets of stairs, and you came to a door. "I am Professor Mcgonagal. You will wait here till the sorting time comes. When I tell you to follow me, you follow me." She turned and walked out.

"Well then." Ben said turning to you. You nodded and put your head on Wood's shoulder. He pretty much was the tallest there, he was just tall enough that you could put your head on his shoulder without struggle. When Ben saw you, you noticed something about his eyes. It was as if the happiness had been drained.

Professor McGonagal soon returned. "Well, you all seem ready." She said smiling. She waved her hand as a sign you needed to follow. _This is it_. You thought. _The day we find out if we'll be in the same houses._


	4. The Sorting

The Great hall had four tables full of kids. You spotted the Gryffindor table and your hopes began to rise. _What if I go there and they do too._ You smiled at the thought, you remembered that your mom had been so happy on you coming here. She said you and her were two of ten of the Cavean girls who came. It was mostly they went to Beauxbatons Academy, and the boys went to Durmstrang. Only five boys ever went to Hogwarts.

You looked at Wood, who had been eyeing the table as well. He sighed and looked at you. "So, do you think we'll be in the same house?"

You bit your lip, you often did this when you were confused. "I hope so." You looked forward, only to look at your hand. Your fingers laced with Wood's. You looked up at him, you met his dark stare and looked away.

 _Why can't she see._ Wood sighed. _I love her and she takes it like a really advanced friendship._

"Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore said. You zoned out halfway through the speech.

"Siera Cavean!" Professor McGonagall called. You inched forward. The stool was uncomfortable, the hat was placed on your head.

"Yes, Yes." The hat said. "You are very hard to place. Maybe Slytherin or Gryffindor. Hmm.." You looked at Wood, whose face froze. "I know! McGonagall, Dumbledore come here!" The hat snapped.

They started to whisper. It was so quiet you could barely here it. "It's impossible." McGonagall had whispered.

"I'm afraid it has to be." the hat said calmly.

"But two houses. That's jus-"

"No, what has to be done, must be done. If you say it is, then so it shall be." Dumbledore said stepping in.

Wood gave you a look of concern, you looked next to him at Ben. He looked at you with confusion, even his head was tilted to the side. _What do they mean two houses._ You thought.

"A week in Gryffindor! A week in Slytherin! This pattern continues throughout the years!" The hat said. Whispering started and you got worried. _Great. Rival houses._ You thought.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. "She is one of each of you. You will treat her as if she was always in your house, if it is Gryffindor week Slytherin's can be mean. But when she is in your house, she is one of you." You got up and sat at Gryffindor table. A boy with red hair sat across from you.

"Hey, my name's Charlie Weasley. You, Siera, are my friend. Slytherin or not." he held a hand out and you took it.

The rest of the sorting went quick. Wood was in Gryffindor, but Ben was in Slytherin. _Well I have both of them for a week each._ It was Monday, so you would go to Slytherin Sunday night.

Wood was next to you, and Charlie still across from you. He had been talking with Wood about Quidditch when a boy burst in. "Hey, I'm Griffith. You my friends are protected from everyone, if they are bullying you just let me now." You looked at the boy.

He was black haired, Blue eyes, and his teeth were white. You couldn't help but stare, the boy in front of you was beautiful. _Holy Crap! He's hot."_ You thought.

"I'm Wood." they shook hands. He said hi to Charlie, and came to you.

"You must be Siera Cavean. I am Griffith Sendaya." he kissed the back of your hand lightly and sat next to Charlie.

You found out they were twelve, surprisingly. Griffith looked thirteen at the least, and Charlie at least thirteen too. Charlie would be trying out for Quidditch and Griffith said he might. You learned you could call Charlie Chuck. Griffith told you it was ok to call him Griff. Wood said he would try out next year, he always loved Quidditch.

Your hand found his and you laced your fingers. You didn't know why you always held hands, you just did. Griff looked at your hands, you could see something in his eyes. You thought it might be sadness. "Are you guys a, well, you know?" Griff asked looking at the empty table top.

"No!" You say quickly. You pull away from Wood's hand.

 _You were quick to answer_. Wood thought putting his hand in his lap.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore called, he clapped his hands and lots of delicious looking food came from God knows where. You didn't feel like eating so you just talked with the boys.

You walked back to the Gryffindor House. When you got into the common room, you realized Wood was only a little shorter than Griff, on the other hand, Chuck was your size. Considering Wood and Griff had a head taller than you, they were as tall as most of the thirteen year olds in Gryffindor.

You went to your dorm, only to find a red haired girl. "Hi I'm Chelsie Weasley. You were sitting with my twin."

You talked for a bit, before becoming tired and getting ready for bed. On the other end of the House, Wood was rooming with Griff and Chuck. He got to because he asked McGonagall right after dinner. He said he didn't have any other friends, and they were his best friends. Wood had a way of getting what he wanted. He lay in his bed, unable to think of what being a Slytherin would make you.

A/N: So i am bad at writing I know. I tried to introduce people, ageing may be off for everyone. I made Charlie have a twin, I know not reality. But I'm trying.


	5. Fancy meeting you here

**I'm sorry for the bad writing and all the mistakes.**

You can't seem to find sleep. You toss and turn. Finally, you get up and slowly walk to the door. When you hear Charlie move you freeze, and after a moment you turn to her. She had turned to face the gray stone wall. You breath a breath of relieve. You turn the cold handle and make your way to the common room.

When you reach the red and gold common room, you sit in front of the fire place. The couch was comfortable, but you find the floor better. You look at the orange flames, only to realize that you were being watched. You turn around trying to see who it was. "Well," it began. It was a voice you knew only so well. "Fancy meeting you here, Ms Cavean." He stepped out of the shadow of the stairs, and you noticed his dark stare.

"I could say the same to you." You say smiling. He approaches you and sits next to you. "Why are you up so late?" You ask Wood.

"Right back at you." He said, only earning him a glare from you. "Okay, Okay. I was..." He sighed. "I was worried about you. I overheard Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall talking about you. They said that next year you might have a choice, but what if you choose Slytherin. I couldn't go five years without you, its gonna be hard enough as it is."

You stare blankly at him. "Wood, I wouldn't do that to you." You put a hand on his shoulder. "Never, and if I did choose Slytherin, I would never not be your friend."

"But at school you would have to keep your distance. And not to mention, you'd be, well, different."

"Wood, I will always be there for you, wheter I'm a Slytherin or not. You are my best friend, forever and always."

You took his hand and held it tight. "Ok, but, Quidditch? What would you play, Gryffindor or not." You gave a slight chuckle.

"Oh Wood. Does Quidditch solve everything?" He nodded and you continued. "Well, beater i guess. And you?"

Wood looked bright and happy. He loved talking about Quidditch. "Well, I want to be Keeper. I practice every day i can at home. I really am good." He smiled and you smiled. It only took a couple seconds before you were laughing.

You talked about Quidditch and positions. You talked about how it would be funny if you were on rival teams, and who would win. You wrested a bit and started laughing. You ended up just walking back up to your dorms. It was a while before you reached yours. You were the very last dorm. You walked in quietly. "Out late are we?" You jumped at Chelsie's sudden voice.

"No, just in the common room." You take your robe off and lay in your bed. Chelsie turned in her bed and looked at you. Her bed was only a couple feet across from yours. The rest of the room had wardrobes and a bathroom. One nightstand in the middle.

"Who were you with?"

"No one." You say quick.

"Uh-huh." She looked at you with a smile. You feel your face get warm. You were blushing. "You were with a boy! Who? The boy with brown hair and brown eyes, or Charlie. Ooh, maybe Griff!?"

"His name's Wood, an-"

She cut you off. "Wood? So it was Wood!" She sat up.

"Yes. But, are we.., well, you know, friends?" She smiled.

"Yeah! Best friends." She said. "So spill who do you like?"

"It's silly." You say blushing.

"Nope. I like a fourth year from Ravenclaw. His name is Jay." She says, she has the love dove eyes and you smile.

"Okay, I only met him at dinner, but.." You bit your bottom lip. "Griff." you say quickly.

"Ooooohhh." She says. You blush even more. "I could've sworn you liked Wood. I saw you holding hands. And you seem like-"

"No way! We're just friends, best friends."

"Uh-huh." She says again. You lay down and so does she. You close your eyes, you think of how fun Hogwarts will be this year. And that sends you to sleep.


	6. The First Day's The Worst Day

You woke up early, considering that you went to bed at midnight. You woke up at Six. You got your robes on and than brushed your hair and teeth. You sat in your bed for a while before heading down a Six thirty.

The common room was lit from the fire, it was a dim light but made the room cozy. You sat on the couch and thought for a little. Soon you were joined by a familiar red head. Charlie had come down hoping to find the common room empty. When he saw you he didn't mind, he just sat next to you. "So, Cavean, you excited?" He asked nudging you slightly in the arm.

"Meh." You groan earning you a shake from Charlie.

"Are you kidding?!" He says. "This is Hogwarts!"

"I guess a little." He smiles and you follow.

"Well, may I join?" You hear a voice from last night. You know it was Griff. You turn to see him leaning against the wall.

"Not at all." Charlie says scooting to the other side of the couch. You move to the end as well, Griff sat down right in the middle. "So, are you considering Quidditch?" Charlie asked you, and they both looked at you.

"Maybe, I kinda want to be beater. But I don't care that much. I really don't want to play, but if I change my mind, definitely beater." You smiled a little and then started to laugh, they soon joined. You were happy you had three new friends who didn't care you were part Slytherin.

Soon a familiar boy walks in on you talking. "Ugh," he groans, "You know its Seven right?" Wood asks sitting on the arm chair.

"Yeah, so?" Charlie asks.

"So, breakfast will be soon." Wood finishes.

"Okay, well we have till around seven thirty. Besides, We should get to know each other more." Griff says. So you do. You learn that the Weasley family has two children for now, and that Griff's brothers go to Durmstrang like yours. He said his brother had a friend named Sam Cavean. It was odd that he knew him, Sam said he had few friends and never mentioned a Sendaya. We told them about our families, how the Cavean family kept their last name. It was all so wierd. Charlie told us he had a twin and you laughed. He confronted you and you said she was your roommate, so you laughed at the fact he didn't know that you knew her. Wood told us he had a crush, and so did the rest of us, although they wouldn't tell anyone.

"I want to know, Chuck." You saw Chelsie coming down the stairs. Her hair to her butt, just like yours. She had a slight curl at the end. Your hair and hers looked pretty much the same, all that was different was the color (Unless you have red hair).

"Chelsie!" Charlie exclaimed. His face turned red. It was a blush, but had anger.

"What, this is a public place. And all of you will tell me who you like by the end of the day. I won't tell anyone." Chelsie said with a smirk.

"We can trust her." Charlie said. "Yeah I trust her." you say.

Wood looked at Griff, and they just sighed. "Fine." they said in unison.

You talked a little more with Chelsie and then headed to breakfast. When you reached the Great Hall, you took your seats. Charlie sat on the left side of you with Chelsie on the right. Wood and Griff sat across from you guys. You got your breakfast and ate quickly, occasionally talking. You found out you could redo a year, it was up to you if you got bad grades. You finished quickly and stood up. "Transfiguration Class, c'mon Wood." You say.

"Fine." he says. He gets up and you say your goodbyes. You walk out of the Great Hall and into the hallway. Wood has a fast walking pace and you struggle to keep up.

"Slow down a bit." You say reaching for his shoulder. When you put your hand on his shoulder, he stops.

"Why?" he asks tilting his head. You noticed he stopped so you took advantage and started speed walking. "Hey." Wood said. It only took a minute for him to catch up.

When you reached Transfiguration Class, you realized it was with Slytherin. You saw Ben and he waved at you. You waved back. "Siera! Come sit with us!" Ben called. "Yeah! C'mon!" The other Slytherin's called. Wood nudged you towards them. "Go." He whispered to you. You walked to them and sat next to Ben. You noticed that Wood had sat with a Gryffindor boy named Sanjay, and on the other side a boy you believed to be named Daniel.

The rest of the day was fast, except for the last class, Potions. Snape was your professor. At the end of class Snape immediately went to his office. Than a chant started. You were gathering your things when a chant started. "Fight! Fight!" You opened the door and pushed through the ring of Slytherin and Gryffindor kids. When you got to the middle, you saw who was fighting. You covered your mouth not wanting to scream.

In the middle of the ring stood two boys, Ben Malfoy, and none other than, Wood. You watched in horror as they exchanged punched. You were unable to step in. You just watched and wanted to yell but were frozen.

 **So I M trying to write I think its ok. Review plz. Sorry for all the mistakes.**


	7. Your choice

You watched as Ben extended his arm towards Wood, hitting him on the cheek, he stumbled back. He regained his posture. He rolled his shoulders back and threw a punch at Ben's nose. It looked broken as he flew backwards, hitting the ground with a thump. You saw some gray hair making its way to the front of the crowd. Soon you saw McGonagall and Dumbledore. "Oh dear." she said looking at Ben, she than glanced at Wood. "Shoo, all of you. Go back to your common rooms." She said waving her hands frantically. When it started to clear she swept Ben off the ground, taking one last look at the bruised Oliver, she carried him to the Hospital Wing.

You stood frozen taking in the scene. You ran to Wood and hugged him tightly, your arms around his neck and his round your waist. Dumbledore just stood there watching you, he cleared his throat and you let go of Wood. He smiled and turned, you swore you heard a chuckle. "C'mon you two, follow me." he said finally.

The walk was long and quiet. You held onto the shoulder of his robe tightly, scared to let go. _Was he in trouble?_ You thought. When you reached a large wooden door. With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, the door flung open. You all walked in slowly. When you saw the raggedy old hat, Dumbledore stopped. "Siera, you wait here." he said as he walked off with Wood.

"Well, Siera Cavean I believe." You turn to see the hat. It had the most creepiest smile ever.

"Why two houses?" You ask eyeing him. "You never gave me a choice." you cross your arms over your chest.

"You might want to know, you are different. You are not given a choice, because you need to know who you trust, and who you are friends with, most importantly, who you will love in the end." You look at him confused.

"I have no clue why I am in both still."

"Well, like I said, you are different. You have ambitions, but are brave and would rush into danger, to not only help your friends, but anyone in need."

"Than why didn't I stop the fight when I had the chance?" you ask.

"Soon, you will have a choice, soon." he said before the face was so hard to see, you had to squint.

"Siera!" Dumbledore called for you. You walked through a cleared path until you saw Wood on the other side of Dumbledore's desk. He was staring at a pile of ash on the bottom of a bird perch (I DONT KNOW WHAT ITS CALLED AHH). You tilt your head slightly, you just eyed it. "A Phoenix, once it dies it turns into ash. Only to be reborn from the ashes. It also has the power to heal with its tears. Am I right, Professor?" he says looking at Dumbledore, who was watching as well.

"Very well done Oliver." Wood frowned upon hearing Dumbledore say his first name.

"Thank you." he said looking back at the ash.

"Siera, you know that sooner or later you will have to choose a house. So will you stay in Gryffindor or try Slytherin?" You bite your bottom lip, thinking about what The Hat said. "You may try either, but you must choose one."

"Can I try," you think. _If I choose to stay in Gryffindor I have friends, but in Slytherin. I need to know what the hat meant._ you thought for a moment before continuing. "I want to wait till I try Slytherin." you say finally. Wood looked back down a the ash. You turned to see some of it moving. Soon rose a tiny, featherless, baby bird. You watch it for a while before Dumbledore told you to go back to the house. You walked to the door, neither speaking a word. Once you got there the door swung open. Wood walked out immediately, using a faster pace than normal.

"Hey!" you call to Wood once he's too far ahead. He spun on his heels, facing you. "Why won't you talk. It's not like you to stay quiet."

"You tell me?" he asked raising his voice.

"Wha-" you stop thinking. "What did I do?"

"You have no clue?" You shake your head. "Of course. Well you want to be in Slytherin right?" this time he was practically yelling.

"This is what this is about?"

"They're horrible people!"

"Your forgetting, Oliver!" he flinched at his name. "I am one of them!" You turn on your heels and storm off towards the common room. When you get there you find Chelsie walking to your dorm. You catch up to her and start talking. You tell her about the fight, word for word.

"Why doesn't he like his first name?" she asked confused.

"Well, when we were kids, we would play outside. We were playing Quidditch and when we were done we flew into the nearby forest. He loved it. We walked around and found a tent like structure made of wood. He decided we would spend the night there. So we flew back to tell the parents, they said it was okay. When we woke up, a boy was outside. Oliver went out and than he was being thrown to a tree. They teased him for his name. They said it reminded them of a girls name. They only knew him by name, not by looks. He said to leave me alone but they just grabbed me by the arms and held me like a prisoner. They called Oliver a girl, he blinded them out of rage and when he let go screaming and running, crashing into trees, Wood fell to the floor. He had a practice wand in his hand, his palms to his eyes. He cried for ever, and he said he never wanted to be called Oliver again. If he did it would be an insult, for some reason, I think that it might be more. Maybe I wasn't there when something else happened, but he hates his name." Chelsie hung on to every word. when you were done she stared wide eyed.

"Wow, long cut for a loooooooong story." she said moving her arms into the sky and back to her side as she said loooooooong.

You went to your bathroom and splashed water on your face. _Ugh, dinner. Yay. I get to see Wood, well, there's my other friends._ you thought as you headed for the Great Hall. There you found your friends and sat talking. You looked across from you, at Wood, and when he started to look at you and you turned to Griff. Just as the food appeared, Filch ran in. He was screaming about a werewolf running through the school. Everyone began running and screaming. Followed by teachers yelling for you to go to your common rooms. Escorted by teachers and older boys, you walked to the common room.

"I thought that Dumbledore kept this old place safe." You heard a Slytherin say.

 **Next chapter I will try to do better.**


	8. The Attack

You look around the bunch of students. Seeing three people who you were looking for, Griff, Charlie, and Wood. You spun in circles looking for a certain red head. When you didn't see her in the crowd of speed walking Gryffindor kids. You look at Charlie, your eyes wide. "Charlie!" you yell gaining his attention. He looked around you.

"Where's Chelsie?" he practically yelled. The group of students filed in front and you were there with Griff and the others.

"I think I know." You say remembering what she said earlier in your dorm. You start to go forward and when they are focused on walking, you turn and run. She had told you she wanted to ask a certain Ravenclaw, to be her boyfriend. You tried to think of where she would go, then you hear a howl. You run to the abandoned bathroom. As soon as you were in, you heard a slight cry. You instantly thought Moaning Murtle. But you saw a girl, her hands covering her face. Her back was to you and you saw the slight curl at the end of the long red hair, stretching to her waist. You walk up to her and sit beside her. You pat her back gently. "There, There." you say gently. She uncovers her face, it was red and puffy. Tracks of tears were being retraced.

"I thought he might actually like me. All I saw was him and a black haired girl holding hands." her voice was shaky. You pulled her into a hug. You never had this problem.

"It's okay." You say trying to comfort her. "We could do a little prank? You know, on them." you say as an evil smile spreads on you face. She looks at you. She smiled.

"You really are my best friend." she smiled, only to have her eyes go wide. "The Werewolf." As if summoned, it howled. It was close, so close you saw it's hind foot in the door. You turned around and saw it snarling in the doorway. She followed suit. You both screamed, you rushed her to the stall. When she was in you whipped out your wand. It lunged forward and you screamed. You moved to the side. "Stupefy!" the stunning spell was dodged by the wolf. It got angrier and lunged at you once more, this time it struck you across the face. You let out a scream of pain as you fell to the floor. Gripping your bloody face, you screamed as it came to you. It struck your leg as it jumped on you. It was about to attack when you heard someone yell an attack spell. You were to scared to move. Suddenly, a familiar black haired boy was accompanied by Wood and Charlie. You looked up at the fuzzy room and than heard Chelsie scream.

"NO!" she rushed to your side. Just then the room went dark.

Out side of your mind, Chelsie was shaking you. At this point Dumbledore, Snape, and Quirrel walked in. They saw the werewolf lying still on the floor, a faint rising and setting of his stomach said he was breathing. Snape had ran to the werewolve's side and put a spell so he wouldn't be able to move for another day. He carried him towards the dungeons, as Dumbledore and Quirrel carried the stretcher that had been just hanging around in the bathroom. You were lifted onto it and then you were carried to the Hospital Wing. Soon when you got there, Dumbledore said that they could stay by your side. He also said that he would try to get rid of the scars on your face. The scar on your leg would be easily healed.

You woke up early on Friday, only to find Chelsie Weasley laying by your hospital bed. It had been about three or four days since the attack. She looked up at the sky, and than she saw you leaning over the side. She jumped up and she pulled you into a tight hug. It was over fast, she put her hand on your shoulder and gave you a little shake. "Never, EVER, do that again." she looked into your eyes.

"ok, ok. But you are the one who was crying in the bathroom." you said. A small smile played on your faces. You ended up laughing. After a minute you calmed down. Then a familiar trio of boys walked in.They all rushed to your side. "Are you ok?" they asked after hugging you. You just nodded, you still didn't want the scars to decorate your face. You caught Wood staring at your scars, small traces of blood where they are.

"Does it bother you?" You ask tilting your head.

He followed suit and raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"My scars." You repeat. "Do they bother you?"

"Never, it'll just be, I don't know, different?" Wood smiled a little. Then Charlie drove her fist into his stomach. "Ow!" he yelled.

"You jerk!" she yelled. "You never talk to a girl that way!" her face flushed red with anger. She repeatedly hit him in the stomach. On the other side of your bed, Griff and Charlie were laughing, you joined as Wood continued to say ow.

"I'm sorry!" she didn't stop. "I'm sorry, okay?!" she put her hand on her hip.

"Mhm." she said. "Don't let it happen again, Okay?!"

"Ok, okay!" he said quickly.

Soon Madam Pomphrey came in. She was carrying a small vile, when she came to you she shooed your friends away. She applied the potion to your face, and on your leg. "So, went after a werewolf did we?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, my friend didn't come to the house, she stayed in the girl's bathroom."

"Well, maybe get a teacher next time."

"We couldn't, not through all of the chaos."

"There's always time." she said. She finished dabbing the potion on and turned to leave. "There, just wait for another day." She headed towards the door, but it was opened by a blonde haired boy.

"Siera!" Ben ran to your bed. He stood there wide eyed. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

You rolled your eyes. "Wednesday." you say confidently.

He shook his head. "Friday, you got attacked on Tuesday night. It's been a couple days."

"Oh, I guess I should've checked the calendar." you say earning a chuckle.

"Well, see you later." he says turning and waving.

"Bye." you say turning and curling up. You closed your eyes, ready to sleep. But you just layed there.

 **Sorry for the bad writing.**


	9. Slytherin

Early Sunday morning you were released. You were told to apply a special potion to your scars every morning and night. You went to the Gryffindor common room, only to find three red heads. It was Charlie, Chelsie, and one other. They looked at you and smiled, all except for the third red head. "Siera!" Chelsie exclaimed and walked up to you. She pointed to the third red head. "Percy, our younger brother. Charlie doesn't like to mention him, or Bill. So yeah, four children in the Weasley family." You nod and smile.

"Nice to meet you." you say. He got up and stomped away. You tilt your head, Charlie turned to you. "Or not." You say confused.

"He, uh, he's not very social." He gave you a small smile.

"Great." You say rolling your eyes. You sit on the couch next to him, and Chelsie next to you.

"Nah, you got us." they nudged you at the same time. For twins, they were very different. Chelsie was a bit shorter, and Charlie loved Quidditch. Charlie was very small, only a little taller than you, but Chelsie was about an inch or two behind. "So, Slytherin today?" Wood walked down the stairs followed by Griff. Griff's short hair was messy and his eyes were tired. Wood looked the same as always, but bored, even mad. You nodded as Wood came down the stairs.

Wood sighed as he reached the arm chair. The other arm chair is where Griff plopped himself down and slid down the back till his back was on the seat part. You couldn't help but snicker. He just closed his eyes and sighed. "So, you ready to go?" you looked at Chelsie. She looked like she only wanted you to stay.

"Sure." you answer. She stood up and you followed her to the door. She led you through the empty hallways. When you were alone she looked at you. "They aren't going to talk to you." she said softly.

"Who?" you ask. Although, you know the answer.

"Griff and Wood."

"Oh, what about you?"

"Charlie and I will try, but you know." she paused. "Why didn't it give you a choice?" she said. You knew she meant the hat, but you didn't know the answer.

"I don't know. I asked the hat, but it wouldn't answer. I wanted to choose, but I said I wanted to try both." She tilted her head. You filled her in on what you hadn't told her about the first day of school. She nodded understanding.

"Well, I hope you choose Gryffindor." She smiled at you. You returned it. You walked silently to Snape's office. The occasional glance from a Slytherin passing, or even a Gryffindor. The Huffelpuff who passed was talking to a Ravenclaw, the one Chelsie liked. He looked at Chelsie and stopped talking. He stopped, and the Huffelpuff looked back, he did a slight jogging backwards walk back to him. He started whispering in the Huffelpuff's ear. His eyes got wide as he said. "Her?!" you and Chelsie stop. Jay shushed the Huffelpuff up and nodded. They both turned to you, you both had a very puzzled look on your face. Jay waved at Chelsie and his face got red. He pushed the Huffelpuff on his way and left your sight.

"Well." You say to Chelsie.

Snape glared at you when you two stood in the doorway. "Yes?" he asked looking up from the paper he was looking at.

"Uhh, Siera. She needs to be in Slytherin's house now." she said weakly.

"Yes, of course." Snape had been filled in on every thing that had happened. He was just as confused as everyone was. Why, didn't the hat give you a choice?

Snape led you out of his office and shooed Chelsie away. He led you down some stairs and over to a picture. "Snakes." he said. The picture opened into a passage way. He led you in, you guessed it was the Slytherin common room. It was green and silver, the couches and arm chairs were arranged in front of the fire place. It was a little cold, and you noticed a girl sitting on one of the couches. Her back to you, you were just able to see that her black hair was halfway up her neck. She turned around, she had brown eyes and a line of bangs to her eyebrows. She smiled at Snape and when she looked at you she frowned, and a look of disgust crossed her face.

"Ms Parkinson, please take Ms Cavean to your dorm." She rose from the couch and she started toward some dorms. You followed, after passing about three you came to a stop. When you entered it was no different from the Gryffindor dorm. Even though it was decorated in green and silver.

"My name's Siera." You say extending a hand. She just looked at it and nodded.

"Pepper." she said turning to her bed. She walked towards the bed and you put your hand to your side. _Guess we won't have what me and Chelsie have._ You thought to yourself. It was enough for you to choose Gryffindor. As you settled on your bed you thought about what it would be like in Slytherin. How would it affect you and your friends.

You stood up and walked to the door. You went to the Slytherin common room and sat on one of the arm chairs. "And what do I owe the pleasure?" You turned and saw a blonde haired Ben. He smiled at you and you turned and crossed your arms over your chest.

"Butterbeer." You say. He chuckled and sat on the arm chair across from you. You just sat there, silent and nervous.You were nervous because you were part Gryffindor, and that if you started hanging out it would be bad. Bad because your friends from Gryffindor wouldn't talk to you. Ben saw the uneasiness as you bit your bottom lip.

"Hey, so do you want to go watch Quidditch?" He asked tilting his head. You smile and nod.

When you get to the pitch, you saw that the Slytherin team and Gryffindor team were there. You stood on the side with Ben watching and listening. On the Gryffindor team, you saw Charlie and Griff. Next to them you saw Wood. He didn't have a uniform, but he had a broom. You watched as a Slytherin, the captain (Aiden Sift), shook hands with Damen Day, the Gryffindor captain. It was odd to see that the red and green gloves were touching. The entire Slytherin team hopped on their brooms and flew into the air, they huddled by the "goals", that's what you called them. The Gryffindor team flew to the other end of the pitch and huddled their brooms. You and Ben stood on the pitch watching. "Well," Ben started as he sat down. "Siera we are just in time for a scrimmage." he finished, leaning against the wall. You sat next to him and watched as the huddle broke. Wood went to Keeper, and Charlie had a bat so you guessed beater. Unless Charlie wanted to kill a certain Slytherin, he was a beater.

"Ben!" you looked up to see Aiden looking down at Ben. "Get the balls!" he yelled. Ben nodded and hopped up. He returned in the middle of the pitch holding a rectangular box. He opened it and let out three balls, one, you believed to be the quaffle, was snatched by a player. The other two were being hit with bats from one Slytherin and one Gryffindor. The other beaters were chasing the opposite teams beater, who had a ball. Finally, Ben released a fourth ball, it was small and gold. He held it in his palm, when he opened his hand, the ball zoomed away. Griff went after it. _That's the snitch._ You thought. _He must be a seeker._ You look at the gray sky, unable to root for a team. Lucas, the Slytherin seeker, caught sight of the gold ball and rushed towards it.

"Okay." said Ben walking towards you. He slapped his hands together. "That takes care of that." he said plopping next to you. He watched with you, then the snitch raced towards the ground. It turned and headed for you. Griff chased after it, you and Ben leaned to opposite directions, leaving a gap in the middle. Ben went right, and you went left. The snitch went up before hitting the wall, and the two seekers pulled up just in time.

You took notice that there was no score keeper. No-one had scored, but you thought it would be important. "I got Gryffindor points." You say never taking your eyes off the brooms in the air.

"Well, I got Slytherin." he said smiling. Soon, it started to rain, no, it started to POUR. It hurt your faces. You thought of the players up there, they were flying fast. All except the keepers, Wood. The rain sent a cold chill among everyone.

After twenty points to Gryffindor, Slytherin got twenty as well. It was pouring harder, and then thunder. You could hardly see now, just a little. The brooms didn't stop flying, no one called the match off. Wood's posts got struck with lightning. Wood flew off as the posts caught fire. When you tried to reach your wand, the players rushed to the ground. You couldn't think of a spell to put the fire out. Everyone piled into a small room, and you imagined how crammed it would be. A Slytherin, one you believed to be Lucas, came and got you. He held tight to your wrist as Ben ran by your side. The rain hurt your faces as you ran to the room. You finally reached the tunnel where the players started. When Lucas rushed in with Ben close, and you closer, the doors were shut. Lucas still held your wrist as he led you and Ben to open spots. As you moved, Lucas never let go of your wrist.

Gryffindor was jammed with the Slytherin team. It was packed, so packed you could barely move. You caught sight of your friends, they looked at you. All except Charlie looked away. He gave you a small smile before turning and talking to Wood. Than, Lucas sat down, causing you to feel a tug. You sit down, but are directly across from your friends.j The Gryffindor team sat opposite of you and Lucas sat next to you. On your other side, Ben was talking with Aiden. A loud thunder struck, causing half the team to jump, and a nearby Gryffindor, cling to Wood's side. The girl was a second year. She had flat hair that hung just above her shoulders, it was the color of dry mud, a light, dirty brown. Her eyes were a dark blue, her face was tan ish. She clung to his shoulder clutching his hand tightly. He looked at her and she smiled innocently, you watched as anger boiled inside you. You didn't know why, but seeing her with him made you upset in more than one way. Wood looked at her than you. He saw the look on your face and smiled an evil.

 _This'll teach her._ Wood thought. _Next time she clings to a boy._ He couldn't stop thinking of seconds before. The scene of two Slytherin's by your side. Not to mention, one was holding your hand. You didn't notice, but Lucas had moved to holding your hand as well as you clinging to his side. You didn't recall any of this.

Wood put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He didn't remove her hand from his, or ask her to get off. Ben saw you and grabbed your hand. You turned confused, you didn't understand why everyone kept holding your hand. First, there was Lucas. Now it was Ben.

You got up and stepped over bunched of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, when you reached the door, a hand pulled you back. It was Ben. He leaned his head to your ear, never letting go of your hand. "I saw the way you look at him. You will get him." he said. You felt your face get hot. You were blushing.

"No!" you whisper yell. You catch sight of Wood, Griff, and Charlie glaring at you. "I don't like Wood. We are just friends, and if you are trying to make him jealous. News Flash: It worked." you say marching outside. You didn't know if he saw the way Wood and your friends stared as a Slytherin, a Malfoy, held your hand and whispered in your ear. You knew how the Weasley's despised the Malfoy's. You wondered if Charlie would tell Chelsie, and I guess Percy, and if they would hate you. Your mind fixed on what you said. You may have been talking for yourself when you told Ben that Wood was jealous. Wood really wasn't the type of guy who'd get jealous so easily. But than you remembered Wood's actions. You knew the answer now, Wood was jealous.

You felt a slight pain hit your cheek. It wasn't until than did you notice you were in the pitch, or thought you were. You couldn't see a thing, and giant splats of rain were hitting your face hard. You winced in pain every time one hit your face, you ran into a wall trying to get out. You staggered back. You had gone out here to clear your head, even though it just made it harder. You turned and ran the opposite way, hitting another wall. You were squinting and could see an inch in front of you. You ran the other way, this time hitting something smaller than a wall. You figured it was a person. "Hello?" you said curiously.

"Hello." The voice answered getting up. "Could you talk so I can help you up?"

"Sure." You saw a hand in front of you. You took it, and through all the pouring rain, you saw who it was.


	10. He loves me

You looked bewildered as you squinted to make sure you weren't delusional. But that only confirmed your guess. "Wha- Why?" You stuttered.

"I told you, your never alone." you thought you saw the corners of his mouth go up, but it was hard to tell.

The words you wanted to say stuck to your tongue. Your mouth was dry as you searched the pitch, thinking it was a joke. You couldn't see anyone except the very person in front of you. "But- you barely, well you haven't-" you couldn't complete a sentence. You knew what he meant by, "Your never alone."

"I know, I haven't talked to you all day. And ignored you all day, but," he started. He reached out and took your hand. Despite the cold rain, the touch was warm. "You mean everything to me. Whether Slytherin or Gryffindor. I love you." You pulled your hand away shocked. You did it so fast, that you staggered back an inch or two.

"Wood, I-I." He didn't let you finish. He reached his head down and kissed your lips. His were soft and warm. It was like a scene from a movie, it was pouring, and a kiss happened. You gently pulled back. (Not a tongue kiss, and I'm not the best at writing kissing scenes. Sorry) You looked at what you could see of Wood. Wood looked into your eyes and smiled. He loved you, you understood now. You thought Griff was cute, but it wasn't him who came to your aid. Charlie, well, you never thought of Charlie as more than a friend.

"Siera, I know what your thinking."

"Do you?" You replied.

"That this is weird."

"Maybe."

"You are thinking that, right?" he tilted his head.

"Maybe." He laughed. You began to laugh. Soon, you were both laughing so hard, you had to cling onto each other for balance.

"Have you made a decision?" Wood asked.

 _What he doesn't see, is blatant._ You thought. _Even a mouse could've known the answer._

"I thought you were my friend?" you asked sarcastically.

"Gryffindor?"

"Duh." He picked you of the ground into a hug. He was tall so he could lift you while spinning, and that's what he did. He hugged you and spun you. You smiled and realised, Wood will always be there. When he finally put you down, you jumped on him. You hugged him tightly, scared to let go.

"I love you too, Wood." You whispered in his ear.

 **So, after the next chapter, I'm going to take it to Harry's first year. It'll work out hopefully. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	11. The final decision

The rain let up quickly, and people came out of the room. You never let go of Wood, even as everyone stared as you wrapped your arms around his waist. When you looked up to see everyone staring, you let go. Your face got hot, you knew you were blushing. A couple people stared, dumbfounded. But, a familiar bunch of Gryffindor's cheered. Charlie smiled wide and clapped, he occasionally whistled. Griff was another who was cheering. This time no hurt was in his eyes.

 _I bet he only pretended to be hurt, or it was just a question and he got interested in the table._ You thought.

 _I can't believe I fell for her. Just because the minute I saw her, I thought she was beautiful. But I was so stupid. They are meant for each other._ Griff thought as he watched you stare at the ground.

Most everyone cleared out, all except about ten Gryffindor's. They were talking with you and making fun of you. All they saw was a hug, and they all made an idea that you were a couple. You left the pitch and went to your **Gryffindor** dorm. You found Chelsie staring blankly at your bed. About a day with her and she was already a best friend with you. She looked up at you and jumped up.

"Siera!" She hugged you tight.

"I need air." you said sarcastically.

"Sorry, oh, and I heard about you and Wood." she nudged your shoulder. She gave one of the long _Oooooooooooo's._

You and Wood walkedto Dumbledore's office. You held hands the entire time there. When you reached the doors, they swung open and you followed the path you did a week before. When you saw him at the desk, you noticed the sorting hat. He looked at you two and smiled. "Ah, bout time." He gave a slight chuckle when he looked at your hands.

"I want to be a Gryffindor." You said hesitantly. He chuckled again before standing.

"Well, sounds like you want to know why you weren't given a choice. Why the hat didn't take your opinion."

"Why?" Wood said, butting into the conversation.

"Because, Siera is special." Dumbledore gave you a slight smile before continuing. "She was young when she was combined with her twin. Although, no one has memory of her twin besides me and a few others."

"A twin?" You all but yelled.

"Yes, but she was of another father, Lucious Malfoy."

"You mean, I am a half daughter to the Malfoy's?"

"Yes. Your twin was meant to be a Slytherin, from birth. But when you were combined, memories were lost. It was magic who made you become twins, and magic who made you lose Rain."

"So, I wasn't given a choice because, because of my twin. Because she bongs to a Malfoy?"

"Yes. She-" you didn't let him finish.

"I am part Malfoy?" You yelled. "MY MOTHER CHEATED ON MY FATHER, WITH- WITH A MALFOY!"

"Calm down." Wood whispered in your ear.

"Your mother did, yes, but Luscious put a spell on your Mother. He forced her to, and made you two twins. You are cousins with the Malfoy's, through this, they should be your brothers."

"Who?"

"Ben and Draco Malfoy. But, you are only cousins."

You stare dumbfounded at the very man who had just told you, you had a sister. She was in you, and so many questions filled your head. "Can I bring her back?"

"When you were combined, she was dying. So you overruled her and she lives on through you. But separation would mean death."

"To who?" Wood said aloud.

"To both." There was a moment of silence before the flame of the Phoenix burned bright. Ashes fell into a pile and sat. "Well, have fun in Gryffindor." Dumbledore said. He shooed you out of the office. When you reached outside, your friends were waiting.

"How'd it go?" Charlie and Chelsie said together. It was the one thing that they did together. They didn't play Quidditch together, Chelsie hated it. And they didn't practice spells, because Charlie hated that.

"Eh." You said.

"Well, welcome to Gryffindor." Griff said.

 **The rest of the years up to when Harry came were good. Griff had a girlfriend, her name was Adalie Clearwater. Jay and Chelsie are dating, and Charlie has yet to find love. Chelsie and Charlie leave Hogwarts early to go to Romania.** **You and Wood love each other obvious. And the next chapter will be starting from The Sorcerers Stone.**


	12. Potter?

**A couple years past since your first year at Hogwarts. Percy and Wood became friends throughout the second year. Griff had a girlfriend, and Chelsie was dating Jay. Charlie was still waiting for the right match. Charlie and Chelsie left school early for Romania, Jay had graduated and was living with them in Romania. This is the year Potter shows up, the year of The Sorcerers Stone.**

The Weasley's offered to take you and Wood to the platform. You and Wood became great friends with the Weasley's, and you often went to their house with Wood. While on the walk the twins, Fred and George, had talked to you the entire way. Secretly, the twins liked you. They told you how this year would be there best prank year of all. "We swear it will be the best year." they said in unison.

"I bet it will be." You said smiling.

"Don't encourage them." Percy said, ending the Quidditch talk with Wood.

"Siera, my dearest Siera." Ron began. "Now they won't shut up for ages." he gave you a bitter look.

"You always are encouraging them." Ginny said putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." You said sarcastically.

You walked to the train station. You were talking to Ginny about next year when she could hang out with you all year round, when Mrs. Weasley called for Percy. "Percy! Help Ron with his rat!" Percy ran forward and began chasing the rat in circles. Wood joined and you and Ginny started laughing. Fred and George had made a note to take Ron's rat later this year. A cart about bumped into you, but you looked up just in time to stop it.

"Woah. Don't want to go around hitting people now do we?" you asked looking at the boy. You saw a scar under a strand of black hair. It was shaped like a lightning bolt and he had big round glasses. You gasped before asking, "You're Harry Potter?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Your stomach turned a little at the proof. _Why am i not trusting this._

Before you could answer Ron jumped up and yelled, "Got it!" He just looked at you, and then at the boy you were staring at. Soon everyone locked eyes on him.

"I'm looking for platform 9 3/4." he said finally.

"Follow us." Mrs. Weasley said. You walked silently to platforms 9 and 10. When you got there Mrs. Weasley told Percy to go first. He ran through the wall and disappeared. Next she told George to go first, but she motioned to Fred.

"Honestly Women, you call yourself our mother." Fred said. You found it weird how you could tell them apart, but there family barely could.

After Wood had gone, she told Harry to go. Ron said he'd go first, after Ron, Harry went. When you went you found the group quickly. When Ginny and Mrs. Weasley found you she told you you could go.

You found an empty compartment and sat. As usual you were joined by Wood and Percy. Griff didn't sit with you because of his girlfriend. He always sat with her and her friends. George and Fred joined you as well. You sat on the side with them and Wood and Percy across from you. You and Wood loved each other, but you haven't started dating yet.

"You know they like her, right?" Percy whispered in Wood's ear.

"Really?" he whispered back. He looked at you jammed in between the two. He saw you smile and laugh at one of there jokes. He didn't notice it till now. They paid extra attention to you, he couldn't wait a long time.

"Yep." Percy whispered back.

The trolley came by and you ordered chocolate frogs. As you were cleaning up the wrappers, Draco Malfoy appeared at the door. He slid it open. "Just because Ben got expelled, doesn't mean you are rid of your cousins yet!" Draco called to you. Over the years your family thought you were going insane, so they sent you to the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's hadn't gotten their memories wiped clean of my twin. They excepted that you were cousins, and now Draco wouldn't let you forget. He liked you, as a cousin, but you knew he would be a Slytherin.

"So?" You asked.

"So, you have to come meet my friends." he declared.

"Not if she doesn't want to." Fred said.

"Who died and made you King?" George added.

"Shut up Weasley's." He said behind clenched teeth.

"Watch your tone." Percy said.

"Whatever, I'll be right back." You said getting up. You hated when Draco argued with your friends, he only did it twice but you hated it. You felt the stares of four people against your back. Wood's was confused. Percy's was angry. And the twins were sorrowful. Draco led you past three compartments and then you stopped at one. It was the one with Harry and Ron. You slid open the door, which caused Draco to look back. You poked your head in.

"Everything going good?" You asked them.

"Yep." they said through a mouthful of candy. You shook your head and laughed. You felt a tug on your sleeve and remembered Draco. You waved and followed down a couple more compartments before Draco stopped.

Inside was the all too familiar Pepper Parkinson. Next to her was a girl almost identical to her from the first year. Then there was Crab and Goyle, you met them while you were at the Malfoy's. Than you saw Blaise, you knew him from the Malfoy's as well. Draco introduced you to Pansy, Pepper's little sister. Blaise said how nice it was to see you again, and Crab and Goyle complained about the time you hid all the pie. You stayed for a while before stepping out. You went through the empty hall until you found the right compartment. You stopped before you showed yourself through the window and listened.

"That's right. When she comes in you two have to hug her." a voice said. You guessed Percy from how it sounded. Although you couldn't see, a smirk played on his face as he looked at the wide eyed Wood.

"Fine." this time two voices said it in unison, the twins. You always liked their hugs, they were nice and warm. You always thought of them as younger brothers you didn't have. If only you knew what they thought about you. You always envied them for the brotherhood they had, they were close. Since they were both the same gender, you thought about your twin. The one you will never have. Right now you could use a hug. So you slid open the door and walked in. Before you could sit down, Fred and George stood up and hugged you from either side. They were almost as tall as you so you were able to breath and not have your guts crushed.

"Ok." You said and they let go. You sat in between them.

The rest of the ride was filled with talking and laughing. Until you made it to the final stop. You got of the train and went right while the first years went left. You went to the Great Hall and sat, waiting for the first years. Wood sat across from you and Percy next to him. You were jammed in between the twins. As always, a line of scared, wide eyed, gaping first years walked in. They looked everywhere here and there, swallowing everything they saw. You caught sight of Ron and Harry, and a girl next to them. Unlike Ron, she had bushy brown hair. It was curly, unlike Harry's. And she didn't look as surprised as everyone else.

"Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall called finally, looking up from the sheet of paper. The girl by Ron and Harry's sid walked slowly up. She was breathing heavily, though only you could tell. She whispered things as she walked to the stool. You heard from Draco that a mudblood had been seated in Ron and Harry's compartment before coming to get you. He said that it was a girl with bushy brown hair, and you began to wonder if this was that very girl.

"GRYFFINDOR!" you heard the hat call. As the first year when you were sorted to this year, the entire table went up in a roar of cheers. Clapping, whistling, and yelling. She sat next to Wood and turned to watch the rest of the ceremony. After a Huffelpuff, two Ravenclaw's, and one Slytherin, Draco was up. With his usual smirk of determination, he walked boldly up to the stool. As he sat he smiled so big, you thought for a second he wasn't a Malfoy.

The hat was inches from his head before yelling, "Slytherin!"

When Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, half the table stood. The Weasley's surrounding you stood and clapped, whistled, and yelled. After him was Harry. The hat chatted before he made the final decision to place him in Gryffindor. This time the entire table stood up. The rest of the sorting went quickly. Hermione talked to you about spells, and the history of Hogwarts.

"There isn't a thing Siera doesn't know." Wood said with a huge grin. "Known it since she was eight."

"Well, Ron. Congrats on making Gryffindor." George said.

"Although, we were certain you'd be a Huffelpuff." Fred said.

"Shut up." Ron said.

The feast appeared once again and Ron went to reach a chicken when a head popped out. Ron jumped back in terror and screamed. "Hello Sir. Nick." You said.

"Ms Cavean, how nice to see you again." he replied.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Nearly headless Nick."

"How are you nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this." He smiled and yanked his head to the side. He revealed a thin line of skin holding his head to his body.

"Don't torture them their first night." Wood said. Sir Nick shrugged and floated off. "Hogwart's very own ghosts." All around the room, ghosts appeared here and there.

"Harmless." Fred said.

"Give you a fright once or twice." George shrugged.

"But can't touch ya!" They both yelled.

"I know they can't touch you. I'm not an idiot." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But Ron is." The twins said in unison. You giggled as Ron picked up a roll and threw it at them. Soon all of you were throwing rolls at each other and laughing.

After dinner, you found yourself walking with a large group of Gryffindor children. Most of them first years. Next to you, the twins were talking about being beaters. "Your a fine chaser." Fred said. You stiffled a smile as they continued. You got an uneasy feeling from Potter, as though the rest of the years would be horrific.

You were deep in thought when Wood inturrupted your train of thought. "Qudditch tomorrow."

"What?" You said shaking your head trying to gather what he said.

"We have tryouts tomorrow." He said squeezing your hand.

"Right." You smiled at him before looking back at your feet.

 _Potter. The Harry Potter. I had an odd feeling from the start._ You thought. _I wonder if its her._ You remembered first year. Second year came into your vision.

 **Sorry for the bad writing.**

Frankie1313


	13. Flashback of Second Year

**Flash back of Second Year.**

You woke up with an attitude, and yet you did not know it, it wouldn't go away for quite some time. Sam called you down for breakfast and you stomped your way down the stairs. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing!" You yelled.

"Jeez." He said.

When you got to the Weasley's you lightened up a little. Chelsie, Chuck, Griff, and Wood greeted you. You'd been there before this summer, so you weren't new to the twins. It was their first year this year.

The Weasley's small home had to support seven children. Bill, Chuck, Percy, Chelsie, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George. Bill was moving out this week, so move supporting 9 people to 8 people.

Chelsie dragged you up to her room. She sat you down on her bed and danced around the room. "Remember at the beginning of last year when I found out he liked me."

"Yeah." You groaned.

"Me and him are gonna go on a date."

"When?" You said sarcastically.

"First day of school." She twirled once more before plopping next to you on the bed. "We're gonna sneak out and have a picnic on the pitch."

"First of all, you are a goody two shoes and so is he. He wouldn't sneak out for you. Second, what if it rains you idiot." She stared quietly at you.

"Sorry I even said something." she walked out. You sigh and lay back on the bed.

 _What is wrong with me??_ You lay there unaware of any events outside of the room.

In Ginny's room, Chelsie wrote a letter to Dumbeldore.

 _Dear Dumbeldore,_

 _Siera has been acting off lately. Her behavior and what she says are nothing she's ever said. I am concerned about her, and does it have something to do with her visits to the Malfoy's. I heard her and Wood saying she might be going with them over the winter. I felt it was best to adress you of this._

 _Your student,_

 _Chelsie_

The hours past like a falling leaf. It was night and you all sat at the dinner table. Mrs Weasley set the table and everyone erupted in conversation. You sat without a word.

You finished eating and went to Chelsie's room. You fell asleep, but it was hard to stay asleep. Thoughts of Malfoy's crept up and down your spine. There house, and even being related. You woke at the sound of Mrs Weasley thumping down the stairs.

You sat up on the cold floor and tossed the blanket to the left. You walked to the door, only to be greated by two beet red twins. Fred and George stared at you from the opposite side of the hall. You gave a wave, causing them to open their door and rush in.

At breakfast and owl hit the window, bounced off, and a few seconds later, found its way in. It dropped a letter on Chelsie's lap. She looked down and her eyes grew wide.

 _What could that letter be?_ Without thinking you said, "From your boyfriend?". You gave a half smile and watched her turn red.

"I bet it is." Fred said with a smirk.

"Jay, the very attractive Ravenclaw." George mocked Chelsie.

"Oh Jay, how I love you." They said in unison.

Charlie looked sympathetically at his twin before yelling at the twins. "Stop it you two." He looked at Chelsie, who had burried her head in her knees. "Siera, look what you started."

 _What is going through her head?_ Wood thought as he looked at you. A girl who he'd known his whole life, yet he can't even recognize her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Griff asked.

"Fine. All i said was that her boyfriend sent her a letter." You rolled your eyes. Chuck, Griff, and Wood exchanged a confused look.

Chelsie walked to her room, her face still warm from before. She opened the letter from Dumbeldore.

 _Dear Chelsie,_

 _I am glad to hear from you, although the news is bad. Yes, it could have to do with the visits to the Malfoy's. I contacted Mr Malfoy, and he plans on picking her up today. Although, I cannot say to you the reason, as I myself have no clue. I am sorry that you must deal with her attitude. I am glad you are looking out for ypur freinds. And I will make sure to adress her later today._

 _-Dumbledore_

When you entered the fireplace, with powder in hand, you saw a worried glance on Chelsie's face. Your mind fell on a few hours earlier when an owl flew into your room. You stepped out and handed Mrs Weasley a note from Mr Malfoy. It adressed the fact that he would pick you up at a broomstick shop. You did not know wich one.

When you all gathered at Oliver's wand shop, Draco rushed towards you. He looked at you. He was very young, but had grown attached to you. Ben chased after him as Draco wrapped his arms around your legs.

"Hey." Ben said leaning on his knees, clearly out of breath from chasing Draco.

"Hey." You said waving.

Draco stomped towards a tall man with blonde hair. He turned around to see Draco stomping towards him.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Rain," he began, he looked at you. When you went to the Malfoy's they a tried to call you Rain, but you yelled at them. Now when Draco looked at you, expecting to get scolded, you nodded. "said hello to Ben. But ignored me." He stomped his foot and pouted.

"Now Draco." He patted Draco's head. "She meant nothing by it."

"Hello Draco." You held out your arms for a hug, and Draco hugged you.

When you got to the Malfoy's house you found the only reason you were summoned there was to have family bonding. Nothing was special about it.


	14. Last part of flashback

The train station was full of muggles. You and the Malfoy's made your way through the crowd and to the platform. Once inside, you and Ben took your places on the train. Wood and your friends came into your compartment.

The train ride seemed short, and you made it there without any fuss. Soon you remembered that you had said things to Chelsie, that most likely hurt her feelings.

Everything you did, that you wouldn't normally do, came to mind. You realized it wasn't you, but Rain. Somehow it fit, Rain made her way out. You didn't know how, but it fit.

 **I know this was a bad chapter, and probably made no sense, but thanks for rereading.**


	15. A hek of a first day

You woke up to Hermione. She was sitting in the top bunk, reading spells aloud. You recognized the stunning spell, you had tried for days to master that spell. You looked at the round clock that sit next to your bed. The picture in the background moved, and your parents and brother smiled and waved. The clock read 6 am. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, as if in a daze you looked up at Hermione.

"Your up early." You said. She looked up shocked.

"Well someone has to memorize them." You smiled at her as you went to your bathroom.

"Tell me," you began, "what do you prefer more, potions or charms class?"

"It's only the first day. I haven't even met the professors." She looked at you as you came out of the bathroom. "Which do you prefer?"

"Hard to say," you thought about over the years, and how each teacher made the class, "I say spells. Snape's a real pain in the-" A knock interrupted you.

"Who is it!" Hermione yelled at the door.

"Wood." The other end replied.

"I must be going." You exclaimed to Hermione. You were in no hurry to be taunted by a first year. You could feel your cheeks get hot as you felt the eyes of Hermione pierce your back.

"And why do you knock so early!" Hermione yelled as you ran into the bathroom for your hair-tie.

"Sierra, we have tryouts."

"Not till half past noon." She replied sneering at you as you stared her down.

"Well, we need to discuss some things."

You began to rush around gathering some other things. You heard the door open. You turned to see a bright red Wood. He was looking at Hermione, and talking now and again. She put her hands on her hip and asked him a question. He looked at the top of the door and scratched the back of his neck. You saw Hermione flip her bushy brown hair and look at Wood.

"Interesting impression of Sierra." He said smiling.

"Thank you Hermione. That'll be all." You smiled down at her.

"Good day." She said turning and returning to her studies.

You walked into the common room. A gathering of boys sat in the open seats, many of them you knew. Griff sat next to George, and Fred next to George, Percy sat in the arm chair. The arm chair was separate from the couch and looked pleasant against Percy's robe. The black blended neatly with the red glow of the fire reflecting on the chair. The tall back rolled back into a cylinder shape. Another boy you could not quite make out in the dark glow of the warm fire. In the shaky flames reflecting around the room, you made out Ron's face. Next to him you saw a boy, who sat next to him on the floor, it looked as if he had round framed glasses, and black hair that hung over his brows hike a curtain just over the stage. You recognized the scar on his forehead. There where a few other Gryffindors. Most of them had been in the previous Quidditch teams, all but Ron and Harry.

"Boys," Wood began "You all know Sierra." He waved his hand in your direction. All the boys smiled at you and you to them. You took a seat next to a third year on the couch. He had an icy blue stare and short, blonde, curly hair. He smiled at you and gave a small wave, you repaid the gesture.

"As you all know, Quidditch tryouts are today at half past noon. And it will be first dibs to your old spots. If the twins desire to be beaters again, they may be. Sorry to wake you up so early, but it is important to some people to keep their spots on the team. And if you are here, and have been on the team before, " The entire room looked towards Ron and Harry "You get first dibs. Are any of you interested in your same spots?" Select people had been brought from the past teams, and five of them raised their hands. "That only leaves one spot on the team. Who is it most important to?"

"We could do what we did last year Wood." Griff suggested. You knew sooner or later you would have to give up your spot.

"I guess. That means we still need to ask," He paused, "Who really doesn't want to play?"

"Wood," the kid you sat next to, Alare (uh Lare), began "We all want to play, but are willing to give up our spots. I agree with Griff. If we do what we did last year, more people could play. Those who sit bench could be in the next match. And some of us want a new spot."

"I don't care for being a chaser, Wood. I can give it up." You said. None of the other girls had been brought to the Sampler, as people usually called it. This meeting was for the best players and their captain. No one ever knew when that would be, unless you were the captain. He picked a day and then at any given time, before tryouts or a game, he would gather certain players. It was usually before tryouts and early in the morning.

"No, we can just do what we did last year."

For the rest of the time you discussed new plays and each houses weaknesses. You discussed your weaknesses and how to strengthen it. When it hit half past 7, people started waking up and getting ready for breakfast. You and the others had decided everyone could tryout for any spot. Wood even agreed to let extra people join and have extra people so everyone could have a chance at any spot. He was informing Dumbeldore of this before 11 o' clock, because he wanted him to tell the other teams that they could do the same. Wood didn't think it would pass, even though it did last year.

You quickly ran to your room to get Hermione. When you got up there, the door swung in and Hermione pushed passed you.

"Hurry, or we'll be late to The Great Hall." As she walked down the stairs her bushy brown hair bounced.

You smiled and shook your head. "You remind me of me."

"How so?" She asked, never looking back.

"Well," you thought before answering, "You get up early to study, you never want to be late, and you know pretty much everything there is to know about Hogwarts and Magic. I'll admit, today I had a late start."

"I guess we are a lot alike." You both giggled. Everything seized when you both saw a familiar blonde boy. Draco and his company of Blaze, Crab, Goyle, and that petty, short haired, brat, Pansy. Her sister was obsessed with Ben, and now the legacy continues.

You sneered in their direction. "Well, if it isn't Malfoy and his girlfriend..." You rubbed your chin as if to be thinking hard, "Ah, yes! Pansy. Sure doesn't smell like one. Yeah, way worse. Pee-you!" It was a childish thing to do, but you plugged your nose when saying pee-you. The whole thing was childish, but either way, you and Hermione both laughed. She unhooked her arm from his and stormed off in the direction of The Great Hall. Draco waved his guards and Blaze off to follow Pansy, and you told Hermione you'd meet her there.

"Your so childish." He said, his brows scrunched together in anger.

"And your not?"

"You swore to speak of nothing-"

"I haven't. Me, you, we aren't related as far as anyone knows. Did you tell?"

"No. Why are you so mean to Pansy?"

"Why are you so mean to my friends?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin, don't really get along."

"Than my case is the same as yours." You snapped back.

You both stormed off to The Great Hall. When you sat, only Hermione was there. The table still empty. You sat next to Hermione, who was practically jumping up and down. When you sat down she turned to you.

"Are they mean?"

"Who?" You were confused.

"Are they gonna favor their house?"

"I don't kn-"

"Will they judge me for having muggle parents?"

"Oh, the profe-"

"Are they gonna give us a quiz on something I don't know?"

"Probably."

"Does that me-"

"Hey." Wood sat across from you and you mouthed - _Thank you._ He smiled at you and you looked at Hermione. She had and evil smile dancing on her pale pink lips.

"Whatever you're thinking, STOP!" Her smile only grew after you yelled. Wood looked confused.

 _Boys can be so dumb. You thought as he threw his hands up in frustration. How he did not know, you did not know._

"If you want me to stop," she began, "Stop turning red when I smile. You and Wood love eachother." At the end she made a voice.

Wood turned bright red and you laughed out of awkwardness. "As if." You said. And you all began to laugh. Wood stopped when he saw the Weasley twins coming in. You turned and saw that Fred just won Rock Paper Scissors against George. They turned and started walking in. You all turned and picked up a conversation to act Ike you weren't spying. Fred sat next to you and George next to Hermione.

George leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered something. She smiled and looked at him. "Of course I'll let you sit next to Sierra. Your girlfriend will be happy to sit next to you." She said just loud enough for you to hear. He turned a tint of pink but then he sat and started talking about Quidditch and tryouts. All three could not wait for the season to start. Percy and Griff sat at the other end of the table and Wood asked if he could move. You said he could. Just as he moved, Harry and Ron sat.

"Why were you at the Sampler?" You asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered. "Ron woke me up and dragged me down.

"Wood said I could listen, and I thought Harry might be interested in Quidditch. And he should see what the Sampler is like, so if he becomes good, he knows."

"Okay, well are either of you gonna be trying out today?"

Just then Dumbeldore rose. The room got silent. "I'm sorry to say that Quidditch tryouts are moved to Wednsday. That give fist years today to learn how to fly a broom. And my best wishes go to you all having a good first day." He clapped his hands, and a breakfast big enough to feed an army appeared on the table. The ghosts who chose to wake, came and they had a blast scaring Ron.

Are we allowed?" Asked Harry, reaching for a waffle.

"Yes," Ron said over a mouthful of food. "You just probably won't get a spot."

"Are you trying out?" Harry asked you.

You opened your mouth to speak, but Ron answered for you.

"No, she doesn't have to. Remember?"

"I still have to, but if I am still good, I automatically get my spot."

Breakfast dragged on for 20 minutes. Everyone was a bit upset about tryouts being moved, but other people, the first years, were really excited. For some reason, Wood was not as bummed as he normally would have been. You naturally assumed he had something to do with it. You finished your juice and headed towards the door. Wood sat up. He had to run to catch up to you.

"Wait up. Geez." He said when he caught up.

"Well, run faster." You said smiling.

A girl wearing a Gryffindor robe came our way. She looked at Wood and smiled. A big smile showing all her teeth. Her dark brown hair was frizzy and tied in a braid. It reached halfway down her back. She swung it side to side as she walked towards him. She made her big, puppy brown eyes, lock with Wood's. He smiled and waved at her. She practically threw herself into his arms. You recognized that she was from the Quidditch team. Ashley Marel. The one girl who every boy avoided, it wasn't that she was ugly (cause she really wasn't), it was that she was obsessed with every Gryffindor boy. At least the older and younger years didn't have to deal with her, because she only liked boys in her year. 5th years. You hated her.

"Wood!" She exclaimed. She jumped into his arms as if he was a couch, but she was to tired to plop down like a lady.

"Hey, Ashley." Wood said. He didn't seem to care that he was holding her in front of you.

"Oh it's been to long. I mean I had to leave breakfast early."

You were now wondering what they were talking about at lunch. It wasn't like you to get jealous, but you found yourself entangled in it. You scrunched your eyebrows together and walked back into The Great Hall. You had no intentions of watching those two cuddle. You watched as Percy walked right passed them, causing Wood to follow. Ashley still in his arms. You turned and caught Hermione's arm. She was walkin out of The Great Hall, to her first class. Her first class was Charms.

"I'm going to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Your class is on the way of mine. May I walk with you?" You asked her.

"Sure. I have no one better to walk with."

You followed her out the door and through the halls. When you came to the tall doors of Professor Flitwick's class, Charms. You looked at the empty seats inside. Professor Flitwick shuffled through his desk. He frantically looked for something, but seemed to have no luck.

"Well," Hermione began, "I guess we depart here."

"And we do." You shook her hand and turned. You took large steps as you walked with your arms moving opposite of your legs. You turned down a hall and started walking normally. You opened the doors to Proffesor Quarrel's class. He was playing with something, it looked to be a cage of small animals.

"Proffesor?" You asked. He jumped and looked at you.

"Oh, it is you." He said. "W-w-well h-h-have a s-s-seat."

You smiled at him and took your normal seat. You sat by Wood. There were four rows of tables. Each table held four people. You sat closest to the door (on your left), Wood sat on your right, Percy on his right, and Alare on Percy's. Alare was advanced in Defense class, so he got to move up two years. Many students could have the choice. You preferred to sit in the back, so you sat in the way back. You were the table closest to the back wall. You could move to sit at any seat, as long as it was at your table.

Student's started filing in. Alare sat in his normal seat at the other end of the table. You thought for a second about how angry you are a Ashley and Wood, so you did what any jealous person would do.

"Alare," You got his attention, "Come sit here." You patted the seat next to you.

"Okay." He took the seat and smiled at you. You smiled at him.

 _If Wood wanted to hold Ashley, I'll just have to be friendly with Alare._ You thought this to yourself.

"Doesn't Wood normally sit here?" Alare asked, pulling you out of an ongoing train of thought.

"Yeah, but I ant to get to know you better." You smiled wide at him. He relayed the gesture, but his eyes were full of curiosity.

Percy walked in and looked at you. He knew you well enough to know you would make Alare sit by you so you could get friendly if you ever got jealous of wood. He looked at you and shook his head. Percy sat and passed a note to you.

 _Why get friendly with Alare?_ Percy knew you to well.

 _Because, he wants to get friendly with Ashley. And I won't go too far with Alare. Unless you are willing to play along?_ You replied with an evil smile. Your knew too well he would be offended.

He passed it back, trying to hide his anger. _You know well he is our best friend. And you know even better that I would never betray him. It may not be betraying, but he will be offended if he found out. And you are not one to get jealous. You told me your plan if you ever got jealous, and to see it used today breaks my heart._

You sighed. _Fine, but Alare is still my plan._

He looked at you and shook his head. Alare looked at you.

"May I read the note?" He asked.

"May he, Sierra?" Percy asked you sarcastically.

"No, but I have something to ask you."

"Okay?" Alare answered .

You leaned in his ear and whispered your plan. You asked if it old be okay with him. He whispered to you that he would be fine with it. But that he did not understand why you were still upset, Ashley liked every boy. She did that to every boy. Wood walked in and looked at you and Alare whispering.

"Have I been moved?" He asked standing at your end of the table. He placed his hands on the table and stared at you.

"Yes, next to Alare." You answered shrinking into your seat and looking at Wood's hands on the table. The ones you held not a day ago. The ones who saved you when you were falling. The ones who held the other girl. The ones who you could not stand right now. The ones attached to the one you thought loved you back, but you know question. This amount of jealousy was overwhelming. It filled you from head to toe, like a glass filled to the top,and if not careful, it would spill.

It didn't seem like you would ever get jealous, and yet here we are. You watched as Professor Quarrel revealed a cage from under a blanket. Inside the cage four small creatures dwelt. They had brown fur, red beady eyes, and claws long enough to stab a man through the heart. They rose to their hits sit up, but couldn't. You gathered all your strength and sat up. You looked at Alare. He stared into nothingness. You looked passed him, Percy and Wood both held tears back. One fell from Percy's eye, and Wood's eyes glimmered. Wood caught your eye, and tears began to fall.

Wood's p.o.v. (This is the only time I will do this, sorry if it's confusing)

 _This can't be._ You held back tears at what you saw. _It's not true. That can't happen, that won't, that didn't._ You looked at Sierra. _She's still here. She's not gone. But it felt so real. Will that happen. He can't. He wouldn't._ Tears streamed down your face. You didn't want to lose her. That wouldn't be the outcome f this. Would it?

Sierra's P.o.v

"Are you okay, Alare?" You asked trying to forget what you saw.

"F-fine." He stuttered. "You look like you saw something horrible." He said extending a hand to your cheek. He wiped tears from your eyes. "I will be here for you." He smiled. And you knew this would be a bad day. First what you saw, and now what? You could get sick, you could die. You laughed to yourself as the Professor went on. He gave the name of the creature; _Beymore. He gave a spell to block its power. And you could not be more grateful. Tomorrow he would release them and we would have to block their screams._

"S-s-see y-you a-all t-tomorrow." He stuttered.

As you flowed out of the classroom, you could hear students mocking his stutter. You felt bad for him. On your way out of that part of the buildng, you caught Hermione.

"How was Charms?" You asked her.

"Delightful, I was the only one who could make the feather float. Well, at first." She smiled proudly. You laughed. "How was Defense Against The Dark Arts?"

You thought about the screams, the people crying, the stuff you saw. "Horrible."

"Why that?" She asked.

"You know of the creature _Baymore?"_

"No."

You were surprised to find that neither of you did till today. "They scream, oh do they scream. They show you your darkest fear. And your worst nightmare. You think they are the same, well your wrong. People fought back tears, many, including myself, cried."

"I don't look forward to meeting them. At least my biggest fear is being expelled." You both laughed.

Up ahead you saw Ron, Harry, and another kid. They were walking side by side. You overheard Ron say, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Hermione." The one next to Harry said.

"I think she is a show off. I mean what the bloody heck. It's Wingardium-leviosa not leviohsuh (I can't spell)!" Ron and the others laughed. "I mea, no wonder she has no friends" They started laughing.

Hermione pushed passed them. "Hermione!" You called after her. You marched in front of the three boys, right after Harry said that she heard. "Of course she heard you numbskulls!" They all stared in disbelief. "Sorry that your not as smart as her!"

You stormed off towards Hermione. You followed a trail you thought she might take. You remembered first year, Chelsie got upset and ran to the bathroom. You didn't think she'd be there, she told you the first night that she didn't like Moaning Mirtle. You headed to the smaller bathroom. When you entered you could hear her crying. One of the teal colored stalls was locked, you thought that she was in there, but you walked passed one with a figure sitting on the toilet. You backed up and looked into the open stall. Sure enough there was a girl with big brown air, her hands covering her face. You knocked on the open stall door. She looked up, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks had multiple tear stains, and her mouth quivered.

"He's just annoyed that he's not as smart as you." You tried to reassure her. "I've known him since he was little. And he's not very bright." You gained a half smile from Hermione, but her mouth quivered and more tears fell.

"He's r-right y-you know." She tried to steady her mouth. "I d-don't have a-any f-friends." Her mouth quivered again and she put her hands into her palms.

"No, he's wrong." She looked up at you. "You have me, and Wood, the Weasley twins, and I'm sure people in your class like you. He's a boy, he makes friends easier. And he doesn't know the first thing about magic."

"B-b-but he s-said it was b-because of m-me knowing everything." She stood up.

"Come on, you have to get to your next class." You smiled at her. She grabbed the open door and swung it shut.

"I d-don't!" She yelled over the stall door. "B-but you do."

"Come on." You said to her. You gained no response. "Fine." You rested your hand on the locked door for a second. You slid it down and removed it. You headed to Potions. Snape was your next Proffesor. You couldn't stand him. And now you had to sit next to Wood.

 _I can't keep trying to avoid him._ You thought to yourself. A voice crept into your mind. _Yes you can. You have to. He was in the wrong, so you must set it right._ You agreed and walked towards potions.

You walked in just as the Proffessor did. He was obviously late, otherwise he wouldn't be walking in five minutes to class. When you took your seat a group of boys entered. Percy, Wood, and a boy you thought to be Sam. He was a black haired Slytherin. He had a light green stare and thin pale lips. He walked in after Wood and Percy. He pushed Wood, but he didn't move. The boy was skinny and a bit taller than Wood. Percy just rolled his eyes and they took their seats. When Wood sat next to you, he handed you a note.

You opened it slowly. _Why are you not talking to me, not since breakfast._ You slowly folded it back up and handed it back.

"I don't want it." You said.

"I didn't ask you to keep it. I asked you to answer." You listened to the Scottish accent that poured out of his mouth.

"Ask Ashley." You said turning to look at the Proffesor. what you did not see was that Wood was staring deeply at you. He had a look of confusion n his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Snape began class. You focused deeply on the lesson. But you couldn't wait for lunch. When it was time for lunch, you headed to the girls bathroom to check on Hermione. When you turned the corner, a group of Slytherins were talking. They were all different years and you put your head down. You had no intention of getting bullied today. Not that you cared, but you had to get to Hermione. One grabbed your wrist and spun you around. He held you close to him. He looked down on you and the other started laughing.

"What's a pretty Gryffindor like you doing walking around alone?" He asked.

"I'm a Gryffindor, not a Hufflepuff, I'm not dumb." They all smiled evily. "I know you want nothing but to release me and go wash your hands." They laughed.

"No, because you _were_ a Slytherin. You are always gonna be a Slytherin. Why do you think we leave you alone?"

"Not all of you." You mumbled to yourself.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He held your wrist to his side. He slipped his hand down and laced your fingers with his. "You guys know what to do." They smiled and turned the corner to the right. You looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" You wanted to know just what their plan was.

"Just wait." He made you walk to follow the two who went off to the right. You walked hand in hand through the hall. You earned a stare from a passing Percy.

You mouthed the words, _Help me please._ He just looked at you confused. You passed into a dark hallway. You heard laughing and then you saw light. You turned right down a hallway, and at the end of the hall, you saw the very familiar Oliver Wood. He was tied to a chair and looked very annoyed with the laughing Slytherins. He rolled his eyes at one of the jokes they made.

"Nice work." The boy who held your hand said. You imagined they planned this all out. It was just a matter of time. You looked at the one who held your hand and relized he was the captain of the Slytherin's Quidditch team. You knew exactly what they were doing. They wanted our new plays.

Wood looked up and saw you looking up at the captain of the other team. He looked at your hands and thought you were still mad about the Ashley thing. And you were, a little.

"So," Marcus Flint said. You struggled to release your hand from his grip. "What are this years plays?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Wood said. This was getting too dramatic for you. A nearby Slytherin who leaned against the wall, looked sympathetically at you.

"Because I have your girlfriend." He held up your hands. Now this was WAY to dramatic. Taking a hostage, tying up someone, was this allowed? Are you allowed to do this for simple plays? You rolled your eyes as your hand was brought back by your side.

"Like you'll do anything to her. She was once one of you." Wood added..

"I know. I can make you upset though. Your upset about this." He held up your hands once again.

"Okay, well." You said. 'This is WAY too dramatic. Why can't you just do what normal people would do?" You gained confused looks. "I have to be somewhere, and lunch is in ten minutes."

"No, it has to be done this way." Wood said.

'Yeah, no other way." Flint added. You rolled your eyes.

"Can I leave?" You asked.

"Just let her go." The boy leaning on the wall said.

"Shut up, Adrian!" Marcus yelled.

"I don't understand why I'm needed." You repeated again.

"Because he won't give us the plays." Marcus said annoyed.

'Then you have the wrong person." You said trying to free your hand. "Ashley is the one you want." You finally got your hand free. You went to the place where Wood sat. The two boys started to remove you but Marcus stopped them. "He doesn't like me, no. He likes Ashley and she likes him." Your jealousy overcame you and now it was overflowing. You were at Wood's side and stroked his cheek. He looked at you.

"Your telling me," Marcus started, "You don't like him." at this point time stopped. Where in your words did you say you didn't like him? You thought. If you said you didn't like him, he'd let you go. And then he'd have to replay his plan. Ashley would be the one they took, and you could get to Hermione.

"When I found out he liked Ashley and she liked him, how could I bring myself to still love him?" You knew you had to stop. You had to talk to Wood, or you'd be too jealous and ruin everything. You looked at Wood. His brown eyes filled with pain, his eyes had tears. He wouldn't cry in front of anyone. No one but you.

"Every student please come to The Great Hall for lunch." McGonagall's voice filled the school.

"Until next time." The Slytherin's left you and Wood alone.

You went behind the chair he was seated on and untied him. When you tried to help him take the rope off he pushed you away. You looked at him and relized what you did wrong.

"Wood I-" He stopped you.

"Don't. I don't wanna hear it. You don't love me, good. Maybe I can go to Ashley and you to Alare." He was upset, you knew that it would take a little to cool off.

"Wood, I needed to leave so I-"

"Told him how you feel. I get it your jealous that I held her. But to go to this extent?"

"I'm sorry, can we discuss it later?"

"Sure, if your up to talking to someone who won't answer."

"Can we go to lunch?"

"Sure, but you sit by someone other than I."

It was a silent walk through the halls, till you came to the girls bathroom. You ran in and Wood looked over. He wanted to go after you, he thought you were crying over what happened. He stood by the outside of the door.

"Hermione?" you said in search off her. The one stall she was in was still locked. You had three minutes to lunch.

"Sierra?" She asked through the stall.

"Yes, it's me. Will you please come to lunch?"

She sighed and opened the door to reveal she never stopped crying. She looked up and you, her brown eyes surrounded by water. You spread your arms asking for a hug. She returned the gesture and you hugged her tight. You knew how hard it could be to feel as though no one wanted to be near you. What you didn't know, was that Wood was watching. He didn't believe you when you said you had to be somewhere.

"I c-can't." She stuttered when you broke the hug off.

"Why not?" you asked.

"Because," She looked in a nearby mirror, "Look at me, and I c-can't stop crying." You looked down at her.

"Then I will bring you food." You smiled at her and she looked p.

"Thank you."

You nodded and walked out. As you turned the corner out of the bathroom to go to the Great Hall, Wood startled you. "You weren't lying." He said as if shocked.

"You believe me now? Good. But I think I will sit with Hermione today. Someone other than you." You walked passed him into The Great Hall. You sat in between Fred and George. They talked on and on about tryouts. Finally Dumbeldore gave his little speech and the feast appeared. You took two plates and filled them up. You stood and began to walk out, but the twins stopped you halfway to the door.

"Why are you leaving?" Fred asked.

"Where are you going?" Asked George.

"And why two plates?" They said in unison.

"If you want to know, follow, not ask." You. Said walking through them. They took your advice and followed you through the well lit halls. The day was warm and sunny, few clouds tried to overrule the blue. You found the bathroom with the twins close behind.

"In there?" George pointed.

"What for?" Fred asked.

"Hermione got upset, and now she won't leave." You went to walk but pun o your hells. "By _your_ brother might I add." And you went in. Seeing as they thought no other girl would be in there, they followed.

"Hermione." You searched for her small figure. She popped her head out of one of the stalls and came out. her face still showing she was crying. She saw the twins gasped.

"Why bring them?" She asked pointing behind you. You turned around and gave yourself a palm slap to the forehead.

"Idiots." They wee confused. "Girls bathroom. _GIRLS. Are you girls?"_

"Well, we thought-" Fred started.

"That no other girl would be in here." George finished.

"Fine, they can stay." She said.

"What did Ron do?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, whatever he did, we can punish him." They loved pranks more than anyone. And loved to play them on Ron.

"He made fun o me because I know more than him and then said, 'No wonder she has no friends.'"

You spent the rest of the time planning revenge on Ron. The twins got her to laugh, and smile, and even stop crying. But in the end she couldn't leave the bathroom. She didn't think she could make it through the day. When the twins said we had three minutes to class you had to figure out when she would be better.

"I don't know. But don't come for dinner, please. I need alone time. I'll be better by the time we need to be in the dormitory." She reassured you and you left.

For the rest of the day you had nothing better to think of but Hermione and Wood. You thought about more ways to get back at Ron, and more ways to apologize to Wood. In the end you thought a simple apology would be best for Wood, and if Ron apologized to Hermine. You sat with everyone at. Dinner. It was all good until you had the urge to go to Hermione. You thought it best not to, because that would be going against what she wanted. The doors opened and you hoped to see Hermione, but Quarrel ran in screaming about a troll. He stopped by you with his hands on his knees, out of breath. He fainted and everyone erupted in screams. You were told to go to your dormitories and not leave the group. You thought of first year and you knew it was exactly like it. You knew Hermione was in trouble.

 **A/N: Sorry for the bad writing and how long it took to update, even though no one reads his. I also apoligize if I messed up times when things happened but It kinda fit better in my mind. Thanks for reading, plz review.**

 **Frankie1313**


	16. The Troll

You grabbed Wood and told him Hermione was still in the bathroom. Ron and Harry overheard you two talking and offered to go, well, Harry said they should go. You agreed, but you still were gonna go. "If you're going, I'm going." Wood said, but, you still didn't want to talk till you apologized about overreacting. But you put that on hold. You nodded and split from the group of scared Gryffindor's. For the bravest house, your house sure was scared.

When you reached the bathroom, you heard a scream from inside. You started to run in but looked back at the non moving boys. The boys hesitated before following.You saw the troll facing Hermione. She huddled under a nearby sink while the troll flung its club around smashing things. Ron ran forward and cast a stunning spell on the big green troll. It stayed for only a second, but long enough for Harry to strike an attack spell. The troll staggered back. He regained his balance and howled with anger. He snatched Hermione from under the sink. She screamed and squealed. You pointed your wand hesitantly at the beast. It growled and grabbed you. It wrapped its large fingers around your body and lifted you from the ground. Your wand slid from your hand as you tried to wiggle free. You screamed as it moved you forcefully into the same hand as Hermione. Your face was inches from the back of her head. You both squirmed but it was no use.

The boys fired spells until the giant troll threw you and Hermione. You held your arms to her waist as you sailed through the air. You crashed into the wall and you saw the troll fall. Through black dots covering your vision, you saw the troll crash tot he floor and then nothing. Blackness was all that you and Hemione could see. You were behind her against the wall, her head on your lap. The proffesors came rushing through the door. Wood came up with excuses, but points were removed from Gryffindor. You and Hermione were carried off to the Hospital room. When you reached the door, you woke.

"Take me back." You said trying to wiggle out of Snape's arms. He held you in a 'princess' way. Hermione was in front of you. She lay the same way in Quirrell's arms, but unconscious.

"You are hurt." Snape said in a cold tone, never once looking down.

"Take me back! I need to go back!"

"Miss Cavean, you m-m-mustn't go anywhere but the Hospital wing." Quirrell said looking behind.

"I feel fine." You said. Snape set you down on your feet and you lost your balance. You fell backwards, but Snape caught you and repositioned you.

You waited till the teachers left to check on Hermione. She was the bed next to you. You whispered her name but gained no response. After a while, you gave up. You fell into a deep sleep.

Fans cheering. You opened your eyes and all around you there were students and teachers. All students and proffesors were there. You looked in front of you just as a bulger zoomed by your face. The brown ball inches from yours. You looked backwards and down. You were on a broom in Gryffindor's red and yellow uniform. You turned and saw Wood. He smiled at you as he watched the game ahead. You smiled at the sight of him. The sun shone bright on him. His dark brown eyes glimmering in the light. His smile shining beautifully against the wind that blew a slight bit. A flash, a bright white flash. You covered your eyes and looked back.

Wood's broom shattered and falling. Wood falling far, but knocked clean out. You felt yourself begin to scream his name. You flew to his side on the ground. You felt his breath. He was still breathing. You let out a sigh of relief. Ashley pushed you aside and sat by his side. She was stroking his cheek as his eyes fluttered open. He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you." Wood said hazily. Ashley smiled down at him. You felt your chest break, you couldn't breath. You staggered back. All the fight you ever had with Wood came to mind. You felt yourself ant to cry. Alare smiled at you from the other side of Wood. Your mind snapped.

 _What was I thinking?_ You questioned yourself. Play with Alare's feelings? That wasn't fair to him and you knew it. You watched the sight before you unfold into a wedding. Wood and Ashley standing there. Anger. No longer sad, you were angry. You couldn't stand him. You should have been upset, but now you were p*ed.

You sat up and read the clock. Six thirty. You turned to Hermione's bed. She was still sleeping. You stood and walked over to face her. You shook her slightly and her eyes opened.

"Good morning Hermione!" You exclaimed.

"Did the troll die? Are Harry and Ron okay?" She asked sitting up.

"Yes it died. And yes. Are you alright?"

"Fine." She looked around. "Why are wwe here? We must go!." She shook off the cover and started out the door. You ran to her side.

" Okay." You said when you reached your room. You were out of breath and tired from running.

"We have time to get ready." You both rushed around the room and got ready.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I feel like I'm stretching this year out a lot. Sorry for bad writing. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Defense against the Dark Arts class on Wednsday morning. Avoiding Wood all of Tuesday was not hard for you. He was whisked away by people who wanted to join the team. Your head was still pounding from last night. Black dots came and went, haunting your vision. In DADA, Quirrell held up a spotted lizard and posted to part to explain what they did for that creature. He pointed to a spike on its back. McGonagall stopped in the doorway and cleared her throat. Quirrell looked up at her and silenced.

"Wood, and Sierra." She said looking at the two. You both looked a little scared.

"Of c-c-ourse." He said. He resumed his lesson as you two stood hesitantly.

When you got to the hallway, you saw Harrry Potter standing nervously. His eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Hello you two." McGonagall said smiling. "Wood, I found you a seeker." You both looked down at the boy who was in shock.

"A spot on the team?" Harry's eyes grew wide. "Why am I not in trouble?" Wood gave him a half smile and looked at McGonagall.

"Why is Sierra out here?" You nudged his arm. The way he said it. In a sarcastic way of 'I don't want you out here'.

"Because, she helps you be captain. Does she not?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course she does." He said. He smiled and reached for your hand. You pulled it away, but you didn't mean to. You didn't want to. He looked at you with a smile, but question lie in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~

"Just because you may have been apart of the meeting, and were on the team last year, does not guarantee you a spot on the team." Wood said. Everyone who went to the meeting knew he was lying. There were some cases where he wouldn't give it to someone who went to the meeting, but they were rare.Boys stood in front of him. All were equipt with brooms and wore a Gryffindor robe.

Within minutes everyone was on a broom and in the air. The bludgers were sent out and flew past Wood's ear. He looked back at it as it flew towards the kids on brooms. One smacked it with a bat as the others tried to to score on the keepers with the quaffle. It did not take long for tryouts to end, and when they did, Wood had decided to wait for another day to announce who made it.

"Everyone did amazing!" Wood exclaimed. "But I need to talk it over with Percy and some others." He smiled at the kids. They all began talking whispering about who got on the team and who failed. You began to walk out of the pitch, when you heard Percy's voice.

"Sierra," He grabbed your wrist and spun you around. "You need to help us decide who made the team. Because we all know Wood was lying at the meeting when he said we would get first dibs at our spot. I mean, no girls even came to tryouts."

"Were there any girls at the meeting?" You asked.

"You and..." He paused. "No. Just you."

You gave a small laugh and smiled at him. His face was close to yours. His hand still gripping your wrist lightly. He let go quickly after you glanced at your wrist. His face tinted with the lightest fairy pink.

"C'mon you two!" Wood called. "We have deciding to do."

There were four people in total. You, Wood, Percy, and a boy by the name of Sempus. He was a fourth year, but he was rather tall. You always thought of him as a little bit on the ugly side, but you were not one to judge by looks. Wood smiled at thee three other people on the pitch. It was a rather warm day. The sun shone on the green grass of the pitch. The parts that were sand shimmered in the light. You stared at the baby blue sky, dotted with fluffy clouds. You were lost in thought while the others discussed the team. The warm yellow sun smiled as it welcomed a soft wind to blow through everyone's hair. It lightly ruffled the boys hair. You held yoursel up on your elbows and looked at the sky.

"Sierra?" Wood said. "Sierra?" He touched your shoulder and you shook out of thought. You looked at them confused.

"What?" You asked.

"Do you agree we make Potter the seeker?" Sempus asked.

"Don't we kind of have to?" You asked.

"McGonagall did say she found you a seeker." Percy added.

"We did have a choice though." Wood said.

"We have no one else." Sempus pointed out.

"True. Let's take a vote." Wood said.

"All in favor of Potter becoming seeker," Sempus said "Raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand but you. You hesitated, you didn't know if you could trust him. They all looked at you. You slowly put your arm in the air.

"And Potter makes the team." Percy said.

"What about for beaters?" Sempus asked. "A good majority of the kids tried out for the beaters."

"What about Fred and George?" You asked. Wood just stared at you. You never before suggested anyone. you normally just voted.

"I mean, they did good last year." Percy said.

"You don't count, their your brothers." Wood said.

"They did do better than anyone else who wanted to be a beater." Sempus said.

"All in favor, raise your hand." Percy said. There was no hesitation, everyone raised their hands.

Soon, every place had been chosen. No first years tried out except Harry. You still could not put a finger on why you did not trust him. You had nothing against him, you didn't hate him. In fact, you thought he was really nice. You figured it was because of his scar. He-who-shall-not-be-named gave him that. But he used the death curse. There was no way an infant could survive that, Dumbeledore could not overpower that unforgivable curse.

"Sierra." Wood caught you walking out. You spun on your heels and smiled at him.

"Yes?" You said.

"You've been avoiding me." He did not ask, he knew.

"I am talking to you right now. Am I not?" You smiled at him innocently.

"You know what I mean." He sighed. His eyes looked into yours, you knew he was doing that thing where he asked you a question and stared deep in your eyes. You had to answer truthfully or you would look away and he would know you were lying. Or he could see it in your eyes. "Are you mad at me because I was being nice to Ashley?" You tried to look away, but you couldn't. You stared back into his eyes, trying to get him to look away.

"Yes." You gave in. "I am. You would be too."

"Mad, or jealous?"

"Both!" You said a little to loudly.

"Why? You don't get jealous."

"Well, neither do you. But you saw that I sat next to Alare and couldn't keep your cool."

"Actually, I could. I wasn't jealous. Never." He said. He rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to you.

"Your lying."

"No, because I know you only did it because you are friends with him."

"You thought wrong, Oliver." You weren't saying what you wanted now. You never called him by his first name. Hismouth fell open to speak, but before he could say anything too harsh, or call you a name, he shut it. he took a deep breath, but lost it again.

"Did I? You are only mad because you thought that I liked Ashley! Can you calm down now that you know I don't?" He grabbed your hands before you could pull away. He looked deep in your eyes. "Because I don't, I really don't."

"Well, I don't think you are right." You pulled your hands out of his. "You should know your own feelings.

 _What are you doing?_ You kept asking yourself.

"Good day Oliver. I look forward to seeing you at dinner." You smiled at him and turned away from his dumbfounded face. You waved over your shoulder. You walked all the way back to your room.

You fell face first onto your pillow and stayed there. You didn't move. You let out shaky breaths, trying not to cry. You couldn't help thinking what you did would break you and Wood's relation even more. The door opened and in danced Hermione. She looked at you and stopped skipping. She sat on the side of your bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked you. You sat up and rubbed your eyes. Stray tears had fallen from your eyes. You wiped your cheeks and smiled.

"Nothing."

"You are crying."

"I made a mistake, but I'll fix it." You gave her a reassuring smile. "How was your day?"

"Good. I mean, I was the only one who could perform spells. Snape isn't the nicest. And Draco Malfoy, what a jerk. I mean he is thee worst Slytherin out there!"

"I know, his brother was worse." You had no care she talked about him like that. he wasn't bad at school, but when you were at Malfoy Manner, he was evil.

"But he is cute." Her eyes went up and looked at the ceiling. She got a dreamy look on her face. "His gray eyes, and that hair. If I ever had to marry a Slytherin, It would be hi-" She paused and turned a bright pink. You nudged her.

"Someone likes my broth-" You stopped. "The worst Slytherin ever. What about Ron?" She looked at you suspiciously.

"Ron is okay. I mean, he's better looking than Percy. In my opinion." She said. You smiled. "But the twins, they probably lose to both."

"I think they look better then all the Weasley's combined." You said.

"Oooooooh." She nudged you. You both started laughing. You didn't stop for quite a while. When you finally stopped Hermione's face became serious.

"Are you okay? For real."

"I am. But I think I'm gonna tell Malfoy what you said." You stood up, but she dragged you down. You both giggled.

"Who do you think is the cutest boy in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. What about you?" You asked.

"I have to say..." She tapped her finger to her chin. "Ah, I know. Wood." She smiled at you.

"Eww," You made a disgusted face. "I think, now that I've thought, I have to say Alare." You didn't think that. He was good looking, but you figured you both were joking when she said Wood.

"Eww." She returned the disgusted face. You both had another giggle fit.

"We should get ready for dinner." You said. You had an idea to apoligize at dinner, but fought the thought and just said you'd find him in the common room.

You went into the bathroom and ran a brush through your soft, long, hair. It reached past your shoulders and down seven inches more. It curled the slightest bit at the end. You threw your hair into a long braid, as you often did. Your light eyes stood out against your dark robes. You smiled at Hermione as she walked out of the bathroom. You both found your way to the common room. You sat in an arm chair near the twins. They were deep in a game of chess. Ordering queens, horses, Knights, and others to move around the board.

A paper bird flew and landed in your lap. It unfolded and revealed slanted words. You looked at the paper before reading.

 ** _Dear Miss Cavean,_**

 ** _We have something for you. We don't know if you will come, but if you do meet us, we request it be after dinner. In the dark hallway. Bring your wand, for light. Please do not get caught by Filch. We would be most unpleased. Don't get worried. There are only two of us, not a whole group if you were wondering. Oh and don't be late._**

You looked up in confusion. You folded it up and stuck it in your pocket. George made a move on Fred and you smiled. You could never seem to figure out why they always were so happy. You never got along with Rain. Oh yeah, she was pretty much gone. It wasn't that difficult to know when your Rain side was showing. You knew that it was showing earlier, but no one else could. It wasn't that hard if to avoid being mean, but Rain made it very hard.

When you got to the Great Hall, you sat in between the twins. Across from you was Ron, Hermione, and Harry. You smiled evily at Hermione, and she returned the same grin. You both knew that both of you wanted to tell one of the Weasley's what you said earlier. Hermione started off the war.

"So," Hermione smiled evily at you. You buried your face. You knew what was coming. "Fred and George."

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"Sierra said out of all the Weasley's combined, you two were the best looking." She said.

You picked your head up out of your hands. The twins stared at you with wide eyes. Their faces weren't red, but yours was. You didn't like them I that way, but you knew they wouldn't let you forget this.

"That's alright." You said. your face been to become its natural shade. "Hermione said Ron was the best looking Weasley."

It was Hermione's turn to become red. The twins turned their gaze to her, but she had three people looking at her. You and Harry just giggled a little.

"Sierra said the hottest boy in all of Hogwarts was Alare." Hermione said back. You turned a little red. Four pairs of suprised eyes laid on you.

"Hermione said Wood was the hottest boy." You fired back. The eyes turned to Hermione. Everyone was overtook by laughter. Wood looked at you and your eyes met. You gave a half smile, but he turned to Percy. You all regathered your posture after what seemed like ages.

"I heard that you were going to get asked out." George said to Sierra.

"Probably by that weird kid Sempus." Fred said.

"He doesn't stop staring at you." George said.

"Neither do you. You two don't take your eyes off her." Ron said.

After dinner, you walked to the hallway. It was darker then normal and you used your wand for light. Footsteps could be heard walking towards the hallway. You stepped back and pointed your wand towards the entrance. It revealed two first years. Both from Slytherin. You rolled your eyes.

"Malfoy, Zabini." You said.

"We have a gift." Blaise said.

"What is it?" You asked. Malfoy and Zabini smirked.

"Here." Draco handed you a bag. It was green and silver. You looked at them confused.

"Why give this to me?" You asked.

"Can't a brother treat his half sister?" Draco said. A cold light layed in your eyes as you stared the acronym kid down. Blaise's eyes grew wide and was lost.You slung the strap over your shoulder and walked out.

"Your welcome." They said.

"Thanks." You said.

You walked back to your room and plopped on your bed. You took a shower and put your pajamas on. You looked inside the bag that Draco and Blaise gave you. There was a note on the bag.

 **For what you talked about so much at Malfoy manner. If your too chicken to do it, what a waste.**

You opened the bag and gasped. The idea you had before was just something you thought would be fun. You pulled out a pair of brand new scissors. The handle was green, and the blades were black. You pulled out multiple hair dyes. There were many different colors. You pulled out a bottle of what was called _Back To Normal_. It was a brand of hair products. With this pecific shampoo, you could undue the dye in your hair. You pulled out the last thing. A bottle of conditioner. This one put your hair back to its original length. You stuffed everything back in the bag and pushed it under your bed.

You lay your head on your pillow and fell fast asleep.

 **A/N: Okay, so I can't seem to improve my writing, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry for the bad writing. Okay so I am stuck on first year and am gonna skip ahead to Christmas. Also, I didn't relies that I put first years could join Quidditch a while ago, but I know they can't tryout. I am sorry bout that.**


	18. The Burrow

You walked down into the common room. You wore a plain shirt and a pair of baggy pajama pants. You sat by the remaining ashes of the fire. You looked into the ashes that glowed with an orange passion. Small flickers of flames caused dancing shadows to dance across the walls. You heard footsteps and craned your neck. You saw a tall boy and just sighed. You hadn't talked to Wood since the Qudditch tryouts. He looked at you and sighed as well. He took a seat on the other end of the couch. It was now December 20th.

"Hi." You said. It was a small soft hi. Almost a whisper. You weren't sure if he had heard.

"Hi." He responded in the same tone. He looked into the fire.

"Wood I really am sorry." You adjusted your body on the couch so you faced him. "I got mad and jealous because I didn't like the way you acted towards Ashley."

"I am too."He turned to face you. "But I didn't resort to avoiding you when the twins hug you or when Charlie and Percy hold your hands. It drives me insane. But I don't ever leave you. At least we have time to get things back in order over break."

You sucked in air through your teeth.

"What?" Wood asked.

"I got a letter from my parents. And the Malfoy's." You took two pieces of parchment out of your pocket. You unfolded them and handed them to Wood. He read aloud.

" _Dear Sierra,_

 _It pains me to say that your brother has been chosen to take his mum and dad to a professional Qudditch game. I wish you could come, but there simply aren't enough tickets. And they are all sold out, so we couldn't get you a ticket even if we wanted to. You will stay with the Weasley's until January 3rd. Your friend Ben stopped by and asked if you could stay with him until school. I said yes, but you can go back to the Weasley's anytime you are uncomfortable._

 _Love, Mum and Dad. "_ Wood stopped murmuring and looked up from the page. "Malfoy's house? For just over a week?"

"Read the other one and I will answer any questions. Until then, I am busy." You looked back at the fire as he began to read the next letter.

" _Dear Sierra Malfoy,_

 _We understand you have to go to the dreadful Weasel's house for a long time, but you may come and visit us by January 2nd. We hope you do come for at least a day. Ben and Draco are very happy to have you coming._

 _~ Lucious Malfoy."_ Wood finished and scoffed. "Your last are isn't Malfoy."

"What is it." You turned to him and put your hands on your hip in a sarcastic way. You cocked your head to the side.

"Wood." He smiled as if he just conquered the world. You felt blood rush to your cheeks.

"Pffft... As if."

"I can't believe it." He feigned a heartbreak.

"What's today?" You asked looking at the time. 1:45 a.m. December something.

"December 20th. You go home with the Weasley's today. I'm gonna write a letter to the Weasley's and my parents." he jumped off the couch and extended a hand towards you. You took it and headed up to your room.

\--(7:30 a.m.)--

You were shook awake by Hermione.

"What 'Mione." You said. You sat up and rubbed your eyes. You outstretched your arms over you head and yawned.

"Get ready to go." She grabbed stuff and shoved it into her trunk. You stood and walked into the bathroom. You showered, brushed you hair and teeth, and put your hair up in a high ponytail. You weren't one for makeup, but put a thin coat of mascara over your eyelashes. You packed some things into your trunk while Hermione reached under your bed for something of hers. It was a book she shoved under there at some point. She pulled the bag from Malfoy out and read the note.

"What's this. You were at the Malfoy's place?" She asked. You looked at her.

"Nope." You rubbed the back of your neck with your hand. "I was just- Okay. Yes I was. Only for a little." She bought it and dug through it.

"What's this?" She pulled dye out and examined it. You took everything from her and shoved it in your trunk.

"Stuff."

After lunch everyone was told to board the train if they were going home. You were there with Hermione very early. You both walked in and found an empty compartment. You were about to go in, when a girl called Hermione.

"Hey Hermione." A first year said. "You wanna come sit with us?" Hermione looked at you for approval and you nodded. She walked off to the left and you pushed your trunk inside. You tried to lift it but failed so just laid it on the floor. You pulled out a book and began to read. It was a love story about two muggles. Romeo and Juiet. It was quiet boring, but you had nothing better to do.

"May we sit here?" You jumped a little to see three red heads, and two other boys. You noticed Lee Jordan as one and Wood to be the other. You smiled. "Sure." You lifted your trunk to your lap as they put theirs up on the shelves. You looked pleadingly at Percy and Wood. All the boys there were taller than you. They both rolled their eyes, but Percy put it up. You smiled at him.

"So, Fred, George, I get to spend all break with you." You smiled at the twins. The tips of their ears turned pink as they sheepishly smiled.

"Don't you two spoil the surprise to her!" Percy pointed a finger at them.

"What 'bout to Wood?" Fred said.

"He knows you git!" Percy snapped, obviously annoyed at his brothers stupidity.

"Right." George said snapping his fingers.

Him, Fred, and Lee engaged in a Qudditch based conversation. Wood and Percy began talking about the previous matches they had had. You pulled out another book from your brown leather bag that slung over your shoulder. You had stuffed Romeo and Juliet back in. You pulled out a book called Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them. It was by a person named Nute, and it wasn't a muggle book. Percy and Wood examined the cover and snickered. You looked over the top and eyed them.

"What?" You said.

"Not a romance book?" Percy said smiling.

"Haha. At least I don't read about how to make my hair look like an owls nest." You gave a smile and he put a hand over his heart, as if he was offended.

"Now, Sierra. He only said it because you like to read romance novels." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wood. I forgot that you are the one in the romance novel. But the one who can't get a girl because of his looks." You said, looking back at the page about a muffler. He put a hand on his heart and gasped.

Halfway there you put the book away. The twins were on the side with you, and the other three on the other seat. Lee sat across from Fred. Percy sat across from George. And Wood across from you.

"Hey, Sierra." George said.

"Yeah." At this point you were just looking out the window. Snow fell lightly on the ground, leaving a shallow coat of white fluff.

"Can I rest my head on-" George didn't finish.

"Yes." You said. He laid his head on your shoulder.

"Hey, what suprise were you talking about earlier?" You asked Percy. The twins and Lee were asleep. Fred and Lee leaned against the wall that held the door.

"You'll see." Percy and Wood chorused.

You shortly arrived at Platform 9 3/4. When you had Percy get your stuff down, Wood poured cold water over the three sleeping boys. Lee took his stuff and left the train. You sulked out dripping. Wood took the liberty of splashing you with the most, even though you were awake. You passed a Seventh year who you knew. She gasped at you.

"Let me help." She flicked her wand and you were instantly dry.

"Thanks, have a good holiday."

"You too" She said smiling and leaving.

You walked out of the train and saw five red heads. You walked towards them and stopped halfway there. You recounted to find six. You stood on your tip toes and saw a familiar handsome face. You ran full speed at him and he saw you. He spread his arms out and you jumped. You hugged him tight. He was tall so he spun you with your legs dangling over the ground. He set you down but you hugged again, but a normal tight hug.

"'Ey, Sunshine!" He said when you released. He was taller than Wood by a few inches. Your head reached his eyes.

"Hi Charlie. Back from your dragon hunting?" You said. He snickered.

"Nah, took a break." He slung his arm around your shoulder and spun you a little. "Too bad. Chelsie wanted to come."

"I wish she was here."

"Am I not enough?" He stuck out his lower lip and pouted.

"Your too much." You laughed and he pouted even more.

"I am offended. Apoligize." He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Oh tall one. Please forgive my rudeness. I love you being here for the holiday." You said bowing.

"I do forgive you. I am pleased as well to know you will be with me during the holiday" He bowed back. You both started laughing. You looked at Wood, who had been staring at you and Charlie. He smiled and turned to Percy.

Ron ran up to the group. He went on a ramble about losing his rat and having to repackage his trunk that had opened. Molly shut him up and led us out to the car. We all squished in. You were squished inbetween the left door and Ginny. In the front was Mrs. Weasley and Charlie. Next to Ginny was me on the right and Ron on the other. Next to Ron there was Wood. Fred and George and Percy squished in the last row. It was a simple blue muggle car on the outside. You could only see the front and second row from the outside. It was enchanted so that it would fit however many people were needed to fit.

On the ride to The Burrow, you pulled out a romance book about a 15 year old muggle. From in front of you Charlie eyed the book. He twisted in his seat and grabbed the book.

"Hey!" You yelled trying to stretch out of your seatbelt to get the book. He leaned all the way forward and began to read aloud.

"She threw her arms around his neck. He looked into her beautiful eyes. She looked seriously as she said the words 'I love you' to him. He kissed her aggressively and-"

"Charles Weasley!" Molly yelled snatching the book from his hand and gently handing it to you. She smiled at you and looked back at the road. Everyone was laughing at what Charlie read. Your ears turned red and you buried your face in the book.

You finally got to The Burrow. Charlie opened your door and you stepped out not saying a word to him. He frowned. He ran ahead to the house and opened the door for you again. He got the same reaction.

"C'mon Princess!" He pouted again. "You aren't still mad, are you?" He asked. You smiled.

"Nah, you just get really funny when you think someone's mad at you." You laughed as he crossed his arms.

"C'mon Sierra!" Ginny grabbed your arm. "Take your stuff to my room!" You smiled and ran up the stairs after her.

 **A/N: So I know this is a bad chapter but I was having trouble getting to places.**


	19. Chapter 19

In the middle of the nigh, you woke and decided to head downstairs for a snack. You had been in The Burrow many times, and mastered where every creak in the house layed. You knew how light or heavy a sleeper each Weasly was. You carefully shut Ginny's door and quietly went down three stairs before stopping. You heard Percy's voice. You headed down a few more and stopped.

"No! You can't!" Percy said in a hushed yell.

"Why not. I think she likes me." You noticed Charlie answered.

"She just got things fixed with Wood! You aren't going to ruin their happiness!" Percy hissed back.

"If she likes me, she likes me." Charlie threw his hands up.

"She and Wood will end together. Wait and see. She'll choose him over you." Percy stepped back into the kitchen.

You waited a few seconds before going down the stairs cautiously. You entered the kitchen to see that there were three boys. Percy, Charllie, and Wood. Charlie and Wood were shaking hands and smirking, while Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. The kitchen was rather small. You thought it was adorable though.

"Have an early start?" You said startling the boys.

"We could say the same thing to you Sunshine." Charlie winked at you. You rolled your eyes at the name he called you.

"Yeah, why are you up?" Wood asked, setting his tea on a nearby counter. He picked himself up and sat on the same counter. Percy was the only boy standing.

"Because I wanted food. Now move!" You shooed Percy out of the way of the fudge and looked inside. You sighed and took your head out. You shut the door and looked at the boys.

"We came down for the same thing." Percy smiled innocently.

"I saw." You motioned towards the fridge. Every simple item of food was gone.

"Say, Hun." Charlie came over to you and layed his arm on your shoulder. "Wanna go for a lil walk?"

"Sure, why not."

"Any of you wanna come?" Charlie asked the two other boys. They both nodded and grabbed their jackets. You slipped on your converse and walked out the door.

It was a cold winter night. The moon shone bright, lighting the snow covered ground. The stars danced in the clear dark sky. Trees held snow on their branches, and the snow clung to the roof. The white fluff sparkled in the light of the full moon. You exhaled and saw your breath in the air. Charlie still laid his arm on your shoulder as the four of you went for a walk.

"I-it's c-cold." You said shivering. You had been out for only 25

minutes.

"Yeah, we should head back." Percy said.

You all searched for the way you came and found it rather quickly. You rubbed your arms and shivered. Charlie pulled your head to his chest. You stayed there with your eyes closed. He picked you up bridal style. You snuggled close to him. He was warmer than you and the others. You hopped out of his arms after a minute and he gasped.

"My princess escaped!" He pointed at you and Wood grabbed you by the waist and slung you over his shoulder. You kicked and tried to wiggle free but gave up. He carried you for a little ways. He finally set you down. The house was still far away. The boys looked at Percy and smiled.

"Percy's turn!" They chimed in sync. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Want a piggy ba-" Before Percy could finish, you jumped on his back. He almost fell over. He wasn't ready for you to jump. "Your really light." He said adjusting you. "No wonder they could carry you." He smiled at the other two.

"Ha, you're not wrong." You beamed at him.

The boys sentyou up to Ginny's room so you could rest and be warmed. You just obeyed because you were a little tired. You crawled under the covers and just as your eyes fluttered and you were ready for sleep, a knock came on the door. A soft gentle one, as not to wake anyone. You groaned and stood. You walked sleepily to the door to see Wood leaning against the wall with one hand. You laughed at his attempt to be cool.

"Whatever." He said standing up straight.

"Why are you h-here." You yawned.

"Am I not allowed to visit my friend. Whom I love so much." He touched your cheek and you laughed.

"No seriously. Why?"

"Because, we sort of, erm, well..." He looked at the floor while mumbling.

"What!" You said. You put a hand to your ear.

"Me and Charlie are in a bet."

"Cool?"

"But it's over you." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What!?" You slapped his arm playfully. "What about me?"

"We-have-to-see-who-you-will-pick-because, Well there is no because." He slurred his words and ran.

"Ugh!" You groaned. You shut the door and tilted your head back. Uuuuuuugggggggghhhh!" You groaned as you walked back to your bed. You threw the fluffy white blanket over your cold body. You had fluffy Gryffindor socks on and a t-shirt that bore the crest of Hogwarts. It was black except for the crest. You had baggy gold pants on with red strings. Your long hair was down and your face was bare. You didn't plan on putting anymore makeup on in thee near future.

You were being shaken awake by Ginny. Her red hair was down and frizzy. It was still dark out. The moon was only half gone. It sunk back into the horizon to light another star lit sky. The sun began to peak above the ground in the east. She shook you harder.

"Go away!" You groaned and put a pillow over your face.

"Sierra!" She removed the pillow and hit you in the face with it. You stood and covered your face as you ran to her bed. You grabbed her pillow from her bed and hit her in the stomach. "Oof." She said gripping her stomach. She regained her posture and smacked your face. You continued hitting each other with pillows.

"Ummm..." A voice came from the door. You both looked to see a very confused Percy. His curly red hair slightly frizzed and his eyes had small purple bags under them. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at you both. You both smiled evily and charged him with the pillows. You both threw swings at his face and stomach. "Ow! Stop!" He laughed and ripped the pillow from Ginny's hand and hit her. He hit you and stood up.

"What are you guys doi-" Wood appeared at the door. Ginny grabbed another pillow and smacked Wood in the stomach. He joined the fight. Charlie showed up and joined. Fred and George heard the fighting and laughing and came running. They brought their own pillows and began smacking people. Ron ran down the stairs and joined the fun. Everyone was laughing and tossing pillows.

"Hey!" You screamed when Percy lifted you and threw you on the bed. He began to tickle you until you grabbed a pillow and smacked him across the face with it. You wiped the tears from your eyes, you were laughing too hard.

"What is all the commotion!?" Mrs Weasley appeared at the door. Everyone stopped and dropped their pillows. She looked tired and mad. Her hands were on her hips and she stared daggers into the red headed boys.

"M-me and G-Ginny started a p-pillow f-fight." You stuttered as you looked at the angry Mrs Weasley. The others snickered at your stuttering. She shot them a look and they stopped.

"Yeah, mum." Ron said from behind Wood.

"We only joined because we heard the laughing." Percy said.

Mrs Weasley glared at everyone before sighing. "I believe you. But breakfast will be ready soon." She took one more look at everyone before turning. "Get dressed and ready!" She called heading down the stairs. You and Ginny shooed the boys out of your room and began getting ready.

You headed into the bathroom and brushed your teeth and hair. You looked at the bag Malfoy gave you and turned away. No way were you getting yelled at again by Mrs Weasley. You put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of the Gryffindor lion on it. You put your Hogwarts hoodie over it and walked downstairs. You wore your converse in the house, Mrs Weasley had given you permission. You saw that everyone but Ron and the twins were sat down. You sat across from Ginny, and inbetween Charlie and Wood. Mrs Weasley handed out plates which held pancakes. You put some toppings on and ate. Charlie, Percy, Wood, and the twins, had all engaged in a deep conversation about Quidditch. Ron finally came down the stairs and joined the Quidditch talk. Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley talked about the ministry. You and Ginny talked about school. You told her all about Hogwarts and the proffesors.

"Will I be in the same classes as Harry?" She said with wide eyes. Her cheeks were a tad bit pink, but she looked hopeful. You gave a small giggle and smiled.

"Some, yes."

When you finished you helped clean up the table. All the kids gathered into Ginny's room. You formed a large circle.

"Truth or Dare?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy?" Ron asked with a wide smile. She blushed.

"OooooooooOoooooO!" Everyone said.

"C'mon." Fred said.

"Don't keep us waitin'" George added.

"Harry Potter!" She said quickly. Everyone's mouths dropped. She blushed even more and buried her head.

"Sierra, Truth or Dare?" Ginny turned to you.

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." She scanned the room. "Kiss Charlie." She smiled evily at you.

"Alright." You shrugged. Wood's face dropped. Everyone stared as you walked across the circle. You got on your knees in front of Charlie, whom smiled as you approached. You rolled your eyes and pressed a peck on his cheek. You returned to your seat as everyone booed.

"I didn't say how she had to." Ginny said.

You sat and played truth or dare. You had gotten dared to hug and kiss every boy in the room. And all the boys you. Wood and Ginny constantly got dared to hug each other and kiss each other. Everyone skipped all the dares they didn't want to do. Wood said there was too big an age gap between him and Ginny to anything. The twins dared people to make a mess and break plates. People got asked who they fancied and who they would rather date from certain people.

"Charlie. Truth or Dare." Fred said.

"Truth."

"Who would you rather date. Sierra or-"

"Sierra." He said plainly. You rolled your eyes.

"Sierra, Truth or dare." Charlie asked you.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go on a date with me." He smiled at you.

"Fine."

Eventually, Wood dared you the same thing. You got annoyed and stood up.

"It's been nearly an hour. Let's go somewhere." You said.

"Where?" Fred said.

"I don't know?" You said.

"Let's go to a professional Quidditch game!" George said.

"How, you git?" Ginny said rolling her eyes. Defensive as the Weasley's were about their family, they knew they weren't the richest pure bloods.

"You forget-" Fred started.

"Dad works for the Ministry." George finished.

"Tickets for less." Percy said. "Although we'd all have to pitch in."

"I'd be okay with that." You said shrugging.

"Same." Wood said. He gave you an impish grin.

"If we all put something forward, we could pay for at least six tickets. Mum and Dad could pay for the rest." Percy said. Everyone laughed that he did the math. He was one to do the math in his head. He was smart, after all, he was head of fifth year in all the classes.

You all brought the idea to Mrs and Mr Weasley. They thought and whispered for a while before giving a straight answer.

"We will let you go with us. There is a game coming on Christmas Eve. Bulgaria verses England." Mr Weasley said. All the kids cheered and ran up stairs to gather money. You ran up to Ginny's room with her close behind. You rummaged through your trunk as you searched for some of your money.

"Why?" Ginny asked, still rummaging through some drawers in her dresser.

"Why what?" You continued rummaging through your trunk.

"Why are you and Charlie dating?" Ginny said. She looked at you and put the shirt she was holding down. "The way you and Wood look at each other, but know he gets hurt when Charlie and you are 'dating like'."

"First of all, WHERE DID YOU HEAR WE WERE DATING? And second, WHAT DOES DATING LIKE MEAN?" You yelled.

"C'mon, why else would you go on a date with him?"

"Because he's my friend. And I also have to go on one with Wood!"

"Cancel."

"What?"

"Cancel both dates."

"Why?" You asked. Not that you cared.

"Don't break my brother or Wood. Your like an older sister, don't marry your brother."

"Eww." You said imagining you and Charlie. You were friends for a long time, you couldn't imagine yourself with any Weasley boy. Charlie wasn't so bad to your liking, but you didn't think like that.

"Got your money Sweet Cheeks?" Charlie appeared at the door.

"Don't call me that." You said flatly.

"Sorry, love." He smiled widely. You rolled your eyes.

"Yes, actually." Ginny said holding a bag that held hers and your money.

"Good, so Sunshine, where are we going on our date?" Charlie said. Ginny eyed you with a look saying ' _Don't do it_ '.

"Actually, I'm cancelling me and yours date." You said. He feigned heartbreak and stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

"Ha, she liked me more." Wood said appearing from behind Charlie.

"No, your offer has been denied. The person you wish to schedule with is booked for a long time. There are no near future available dates. Have a nice day." You said to him.

You all gathered downstairs and counted your money. Just as Percy predicted, six tickets could be bought no problem.

 **A/N: Sooooooo... I can't seem to get the Wood romance going. I don't know if I've ever sai this before, but I know Wood is in his sixth year in Harry's first year. This just seemed to fit better. Also, please please please review. I need your criticism, I need your harsh words to improve my writing.**

 **P.S. I don't think if you comment with suggestions that it is mean in any way.**


	20. Chapter 20

You walked downstairs with a blanket draped around your body. It was morning. Before the sun peeked through the horizon. You watched the snowfall from the window. You soon took a seat on the couch and snuggled in the blanket. Molly came down the stair, fully dressed and all.

"Oh, my," she said. "Sierra, you're up mighty early." You smiled in return.

"I'm sorry, I get up early for school, and can't seem to break the habit."

"Dear, I do apologize, but would you mind helping me get everyone up?" Molly asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, no, I don't mind." You said with a smile. You stood and folded your blanket before turning to go up the stairs.

"Do avoid trying to wake Percy up, unless you prefer him mad," Molly called up the stairs. You gave a small chuckle as you headed up the stairs. You slid into the twin's room first. The door creaked ever so slightly. Right now, they were the most peaceful beings ever. No pranks, no laughing, no anything. It was slightly suspicious, but when the door closed, it wasn't unusual.

A bucket of ice-cold water dumped over your head. You were still in your t-shirt and shorts that you slept in. You were dripping wet. Your hair was soaked as the twins sat up with laughter.

"You couldn't set an alarm like a normal child?" You asked in a playful tone.

"Do you know us at all?" Fred asked.

"I'm afraid I do," I said with a smile. I left the room and walked into Ginny's room. I sat on the floor and shook her till she woke. I next went to Charlie's room and yanked his covers off of him. He just squirmed looking for the warmth of the covers.

"Ugh! You nasty old-"

"Be nice!" you finished his sentence and pranced into Percy's room. You yanked a piece his mess of curly hair. he sat up and rubbed his head. I was still dripping from the twin's little prank. I smacked Oliver's arm, then his face, then his arm again. he groaned but sat up.

"Sierra, why on earth can't you wake us up like you do Ginny?" Percy whined.

"Oh, does someone want a hug?" You asked. You had chased Percy around his small room, eventually hugging him. You hugged Wood, without any resisting from him.

After breakfast, you all headed to your rooms. Ginny was downstairs helping Molly wrap presents. You were reading Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, you had read it a lot but really liked it. There was a slight knock on the door. You lifted your weary head off of your hand that had been supporting your head moments before.

"Come in." You said. You looked back down at your book. The door creaked open, Wood slid in, and the door clicked shut. Wood sat next to you and gently removed the book from your hand. You looked at him, a sile playing your lips, curiosity dancing in your eyes. He smiled at you, and you stayed like that. Just looking at each other. Wood finally spoke to break the silence.

"Do you still love me?" Wood asked. I was shocked. I opened my mouth to speak but ended up scooting away from Wood. He sighed, "I know we've been through a lot this year, most of it was you being jealous-" he stopped. "Not the point, um, but I do want to know."

"Wood, you have been my best friend for life. If I were to throw away that friendship I'd be crazy. I did get jealous," You took a deep breath "And practically broke our friendship. I am in love with you, Wood. I always have been. I love Percy. I love Charlie. But I love them as my friends. With all of my heart. But Wood, you are my life. My universe. My everything."

Wood simply smiled and grabbed your face and kissed you. He kissed you passionately and you kissed back.

Christmas Eve morning came. Everyone woke up before the crack of dawn. You got showered, brushed your teeth and your hair, and you put your hair in a french braid. You put on a simple long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. The whole family was now downstairs. A small pile of presents in front of them. Everyone said it would be great to open them early. Everyone opened the package from Molly first. Percy's sweater was grey and had a gold 'P' knitted on the front. The twins said it was for 'perfect'. Wood's had a big red 'W' with a gold base color for the sweater. Yours was purple with a silver 'S' on it. The twins had gotten blue ones with gold 'F' on Fred's and a gold 'G' on George's. Ron's was maroon with a yellow 'R' on it. But, he had gone back to Hogwarts with Harry. he claimed he didn't care about the Quidditch match, but he was wrong. Ginny's sweater was orange with a purple 'G' on it. Everyone put their sweater on and was opening gifts from each other.

You had gotten fireworks from Fred and George, and bracelet Ginny had made for you that matched hers. Percy got you a journal and a peacock feather quill. Charlie had gotten you a stunning ring. It was silver with a dragon etched into it. The dragon appeared to be blowing gold fire from its mouth. He said he had gotten it in Romania. You loved it. Wood had gotten you a necklace. It was a locket. Heart-shaped. The color was gold and on the inside, it was a picture. A picture of you and Wood. He grabbed your hand and the flash went off as you both smiled. On the other side of the locked was engraved the words ~ _Forever and Always. I will always love you. ~_ You smiled to yourself. Hermione had gotten you fifteen chocolate frogs. Ron had given you multiple licorice wands.

You had given the twins pranking supplies, everyone but them groaned at that. You gifted a sketchbook to Ginny, and to Percy, you gave a brand new copy of The Complete Collection Of Spells and Charms. You gave Charlie a Dragon scale on a chain. He noticed it as a scale from the first dragon he ever touched. He thanked you very much for it. You gave Wood a miniature Quidditch pitch. It had little Gryffindor players on the pitch zooming around. He could use it to plan new plays. You got Hermione a barn owl's feather for a quill, and Ron a ton of random candy. She'd given other presents to other people as well.

7:30 struck and everyone was scrambling out of the house. Molly had given you a green and white shirt to wear. Ginny was rooting for Bulgaria, along with Percy and Wood. Percy refused to wear any paint he wore a simple red and black shirt. Everyone else, besides Molly and Arthur, was decked out in Ireland gear. the twins had made you root for Ireland. You couldn't care less right now, however.

You found your seats rather quickly. The crowd was already loud. The air was cold and the breeze nipped at your ears. The Irish did their entrance. A firework erupted and a leprechaun took shape and started dancing. The twins, you, and Charlie went mad. Bulgaria did their entrance with bursting through the leprechaun firework and people chanting their name. As all of you sat, it got colder. Five minutes into the game and you were shivering.

"Sierra?" Wood asked.

"Y-yes?" Your teeth were chattering so much it made you stutter. He laughed and took off his sweatshirt. He gave it to you. "Wood, I c-can't. You'll freeze."

"And if I do?" He said. You grabbed the sweatshirt fiercely and pulled it over your head. It fit right over yours, but no you looked lumpy.

"I hope you do." You muttered.

He raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Nothing." You focused back on the game as Ireland scored.

You were back at the Burrow. Bulgaria had won. Wood, Ginny, and Percy wouldn't keep their mouths shut.

"Look who was rooting for the wrong team." Percy picked at you. You lunged at him, tackled him to the floor, and started tickling him. He rolled over so he was on top and tickling you. You gasped for air as you laughed.

"Percy... I ... Can't... breath!" You said between laughs. He didn't stop.

"C' mon, you'll kill her!" George said.

"Can't have Sierra dead on the floor!" Fred yelled.

"Percy, you're going to kill her!" said Charlie as Wood joined in on tickling you.

"Stop... Please!" You said laughing. They finally stopped. You lay on the floor, motionless, trying to regain your breath. It was all good until George yelled.

"DOG PILE ON SIERRA!" He piled on and then everyone else.


	21. Chapter 21

It now neared the dreadful day. January 2nd. The day she left for the Malfoy's was only one day away. Molly had said that if you didn't like it, wherever you were going, that you could come back any day. Only Wood knew of her true whereabouts. You had all your things packed, and was writing a letter to the Malfoy's using the new quill she got from Percy. Charlie knocked on the door. You quickly hid the letter and turned.

"Sup, Ginger?" You smiled as he sat on Ginny's bed. He ran a finger through his messy, fiery red hair. You raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. It's just, I haven't seen you and you are the only girl I've seen in a long time. I really am sorry for getting in between you and Wood." You moved and sat next to him.

"It's okay." You said. He smiled.

"I thought the burns bothered you." It wasn't until now you noticed a couple of scars from burns. One on his neck, one on his wrist, and one on his chin, barely visible that one. You laughed and shook your head.

"I remember when you visited me in the hospital wing. First-year. And you smiled at my scars. Told me they were lovely, told me they meant I was brave. Your scars probably is more a mark of bravery than mine. They are far better than the one remaining across my nose. Yours will stick, sure, but that's fine. You are very brave indeed. Those scars prove it."

"That scar never bothered me like it did others." He said. "I'm glad you rambled on for a second about stuff that made no sense."

"Shut it!" You pushed him lightly in the side.

"I know, SIerra." He said. I froze. What exactly did Mr. Gingerbread mean by he knew? "About the Malfoy's. I saw the bag of dye. It really stands out. I know you are going there. Mind you, Ben's there. He got expelled. That could mean bad news down there at the Malfoy Manor."

You simply formed an 'o' with your mouth.

You arrived at Malfoy's the next day early in the morning. You managed to complete settling into your room. Considering it was Slytherin colors, it was not the coziest. You missed the Weasley's. You missed Wood. It was cold and on the basement level, it was damp. The hallways were dark and the floors carpeted or wood covered. It was large and scary. Draco had already grabbed your wrist and dragged you into a room where Ben sat. You smiled as he stood and shook your hand.

"My sister," He bowed.

"My brother, whom I dislike in various ways." You curtsied. Draco snickered and Ben turned to him.

"And, Draco, why would she like you more?" asked Ben. Draco did a walk to the fireplace and turned to face us.

"I have great hair," He ran a hand over his hair "I am very kind!" He lied "I help Sierra with school," He even laughed at this one "I am very friendly to her. She is very nice. Ooh! I compliment her!" You all started laughing.

You had a fun time around the boys. Lucius had scared you and angered you, Narcissa had been very kind and welcoming to you, but you could not help but feel as if something was wrong. As if you did not belong there. You didn't, but they refused to let you believe this nonsense. At the end of the week, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. You had listened to dumb stories about Malfoy's friends and the common room. Crabbe and Goyle simply were dumb, Pansy was clingy, and Blaise seemed to have done nothing but sit there and look pretty. Ben had stayed home, not wanting to look at the train. It would have been his fifth year. **(Sorry if it said somewhere you were in 4th, I'm really dumb. When I'm done I'll fix everything)** You boarded the train with Draco and sat in his compartment. You wore the dragon ring Charlie had given you, the bracelet Ginny had made you and wore the necklace wood gave you. Because of your robes, you could not see the bracelet, the necklace was tucked under your shirt, but the ring was visible. You were writing in the journal Percy got you when Parkinson walked in. Not Pepper, but Pansy, even worse. She grabbed Draco's neck and hugged him. She looked like a lovesick pug. You had noticed Crabbe and Goyle following not far behind. Draco had Pansy clinging to him as he moved to sit by you, leaving room for the two goons. Blaise came in and sat by Crabbe. The compartment was full. The ride to Hogwarts was long, you had to put up with Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their faces with food and leaving a huge mess, Pansy shrieking about her "Dracy Poo!", and Draco not shutting up about Potter. Blaise really did nothing but listen and nod along.

As you all flooded into the castle and back to your dorms, the ghosts passed with greetings.

"Hello, Bloody Baron!" You said as Slytherin's ghost floated passed. he gave a fake smile.

"Hello, Sierra!" He said. You passed the Hufflepuffs ghost and wished him a good holiday. Ravenclaw's ghost said Hi and went on her way. Nearly Headless Nick came up to you.

"How was your break, Miss Cavean?" He asked. You smiled.

"Lovely! And how was your Christmas, Sir Nickolas?"

"Oh, just lovely! Thank you for asking!" And he was gone. You trudged up the rest of the stairs and made it to the common room. Angelina Johnson started asking you about Quidditch. You and she talked for hours about it. But soon it was time for dinner. You sat by Wood and the others. The rest of the year would be great!

You were half right.

Hermione had made you help with Nicolas Flamel. You had found out he was the only known creator of the Sorcerers Stone. A stone that could make you immortal. They told you of how Snape had tried to get past the three-headed dog, which was why he was limping at Halloween when the troll came. Fluffy, the dog, had bitten him. You hadn't noticed his limp, but they had. You assisted them in getting to the 3rd floor, and to where they needed to be. You wrote a letter to Dumbledore urgently explaining everything. You sent your owl and watched as it flew off. Sitting on the stairs, you saw Hermione rushing Ron to the hospital wing. You followed suit. However, you realized that this meant Harry was alone.

"Where is Harry?" You asked.

"Not the point right now Sierra!" Ron hissed in pain.

"Sorry," You mumbled. While you set Ronald on a bed, 'Mione explained just how it had happened. Ron in an intense match of chess. Harry was left to face "Snape". You couldn't be more proud of Hermione as she babbled on about Devil's snare, and the broomstick and the chess match. It was all so impressive. Later that night, Harry was brought up to the wing. He was unconscious and Dumbledore had filled you in on Quirell. He had been your favorite Professor. It was a shame he would not be attending next year. You-Know-Who had brainwashed him. he had no insight on Good or Evil. Only power. A power that the dark lord wanted for himself, not his followers. In the end, he would be left, his followers dead. All because of blind greed.

On the train home for Summer, you looked out the window. Wood's head was on your shoulder and Percy was across from you. You smiled at the outside moving. This year was good. Harry would bring new things. Possibly bad things, but if he would bring the end to You-Know-Who forever, you could live with that.

"6th year here we come!" You yelled.

"Another year of that dumb prefect!" Wood cheered. Percy stuck his tongue out.

"No more over-obsessed with Quidditch!" Percy cheered.

"Two more years and it's over," You said. Your cheery voice haunted with sadness. "No more Hogwarts."

"Hey, feel free to visit me all the time. The burrow is always open!" Percy said.

"I'm only a few feet away!" said Wood. You glanced back out at the world. It would be for two more years. They would have to be the best years ever. Wood and Percy by your side. Hermione and her friends. The Weasley's. It was all gonna be just fine.


	22. Chapter 22

Of course, summer was spent in Wood's back yard, playing Quidditch and watching stars. Your brother Sam had offered to play with you guys, and Wood's brother intended on doing so himself. It was peaceful. One night in mid-June, you and Wood were laying on the grass in your backyard. The stars painting the sky in bright colors as they created shapes in the sky. You had hazily been naming stars and pointing to them all as you went pointing.

"What are you doing?" Wood asked from beside you. His arms behind his head looking at you intently. You held your gaze to the sky.

"Naming Stars," You smiled "After people I love." He sat up, using his elbows as support. His interest now in the stars as they shone in your eyes.

"Do I get one?" He asked. You looked at him, your eyes bright, and smiled.

"You get the sun."

He smiled and lay back down. "I know," Wood smiled wider "I should get all of them. It'd only be fair. Since you love me so much!" You slapped his arm and sat on top of him. You tickled him. He picked you up and switched it so you were being tickled. He suddenly stopped. He looked at you. Studying every aspect of you. Your hair, your eyes, your beautiful face, your everything. He sat in front of you, still watching you. "You're beautiful. You know?"

"Thanks." You said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" He said with a smile. You simply laughed. He laughed. It ended in you all laughing.

Never had summer been so great. And it was. Same had tried to beat Wood as Keeper but failed. Quidditch. Stars. Food. Repeat. It was summer. And then it was Hogwarts. Year 6. The best part of summer. The end. It meant back to school and that was good. You had written to Hermione, The Weasley's (All of them), and Harry. Harry never responded. Hermione and Ron seemed to have the same problem.

"Sam!" You yelled at your brother as he refused to let you go.

"But I'll be lonely for another year!" He cried. "Get expelled!"

"Fine!" You said. He released you and you said goodbye. And off to another year of Hogwarts. You opened a compartment and sat. Wood and Percy hot on your heels. You gave Percy a hug before he went on about being a prefect. Wood started a discussion about Quidditch. You looked out the window and watched the green valley below. You looked up at the sky and saw a Blue Car, and some clouds- A BLUE CAR? You blinked a couple of times and noticed Ron driving and Harry in the passenger side.

"Hey, Percy," You said slowly. "Is that your father's car?"

"What?" Percy got up and looked out the pane. "How did Ron get that?" He asked in a hurry.

"Hell if I should know." You stated. Wood jumped up and pushed you to the side.

"Lemme see!" He yelled.

"Bloody hell!" They said together.

You watched from the side as Harry fell from the car. You gasped as he dangled. Wood grabbed your hand as Ron tried to pull him up, almost falling. After about a few seconds he was up and back in the car. Wood let go of your hand.

"For a second," he clutched his heart, "I thought I lost my seeker."

The rest of the day you did nothing but writing and talking and drawing. When night came you curled up on the wall by the window and drifted off to sleep.

 **Wood's P.O.V**

I made sure Sierra was asleep before telling Percy. "Percy, can I tell you something?"

"Of course." He studied me as I gulped. "What is it?"

"After school, I want to propose to Sierra," I said, and Percy blinked. He opened his mouth to speak, but I went first. "I know it's soon to plan, but I need to make it perfect. Make it the last day of the Seventh year, when she's seventeen. I know, it's a really young age, but it will be worth it."

"Alright," Percy huffed. "How are you gonna do it?"

"I'm gonna purpose by the entrance of the school. There'll be flowers and candles. It'll be at night. And... That's all I've got for now. I might change it, but I'll get it." I said.

 **Your P.O.V**

You woke up and smiled at the moon. The train reeled to a stop and you climbed off the train and into the carriage, who is always pulled by nothing. You hopped in one with Wood, Percy, Lee Jordan, and the twins. The twins and Lee told you all about the pranks they'd pull, mostly just the twins pulled them. Lee was the one who helped get them places. The carriage approached the school and Wood helped you down. You sat next to Hermione, but no Ron or Harry.

"Where are they?" She asked you.

"I have no clue." You said. You smiled as the first years came in. Timid faces, some with great smirks on their faces, most with fear portrayed in every breath they took.

One by one they were sorted into their houses. Harry and Ronald never showing. When the feast was over, You and 'Mione headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Percy leading everyone, yelling, "I'm the prefect! Follow me!" Most no one listened.

"Oh, where are they?" Hermione asked again. You shrugged. She gripped your sleeve and waited and waited and waited. You dragged her to your dorm and made her sit. "But, they could be expelled!"

"Why do you care so much?" You wriggled my eyebrows at her.

"Shut it!" She said.

"Get some sleep. They'll be here tomorrow."

She nodded and drifted off to sleep. You sat up all night, writing and reading. Nothing could make you sleep. You lay awake thinking of all the things there was to think about. Most of it just meaning school. You read and read. It was close to time to wake up, now. Hermione was still asleep, so you woke her up.

"Are they back?" She mumbled.

"No! Now come one! We have to go soon!"

You got ready and headed to breakfast. You remembered something from last night. "Gilderoy Lockheart!" You squealed at Hermione. She squealed too.

"He's so brave!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And he is so good looking!" You gave a sigh. A happy sigh. You and Hermione watched him stride in, Wood sat by you and Percy across.

"What are you two staring at?" Percy asked. He and Wood followed your stares all the way to Lockheart. They gave each other a disgusted look.

"Lockheart?" They asked in disgust. You and Hermione scoffed at them.

"I'll have you know, he is a brave wizard!" Hermione said.

"And good looking." You commented.

"Ew." Wood said, sicking his tongue out. "Besides, Love, I think I'm far better looking than that git." You rolled your eyes and watched him dreamily. Lockheart off your mind. Wood cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"You're far more handsome." You said sweetly. So sweet it was sickening.

"Okay?" Wood said, scootching a little further from you.

"And you're sooooo brave." You said, the sweetness dripping from your mouth. You scooched closer to him. He scooched a little further away, bumping into George.

"What the hell?" George burst.

"Isn't Wood the best?" Sweetness, so thick it gave Wood cavities just hearing it.

"Alright!" Wood yelled. You smiled in victory as you looked back at Lockheart.

"He's not even that good looking," you heard Wood mumble.


	23. Hogwarts Is a Pretty Cool Place

DADA. Your first class of the year, a mighty fine one at that. Although you had it with Slytherin. You sat in your seat next to Wood and Percy. Lockheart came out and every girl sighed in awe. He smiled at pictures of himself hanging on the wall. All the boys pretended to barf as he winked at the whole class.

"Good evening," He spoke.

"Good evening!" All the girls squeaked. The boys had had enough of him already.

"Now, to make sure we know our Professor, me, we shall take a test on me." He said. You smiled and knew you would pass. Wood nudged you in the ribs, you turned to him angrily.

"What?" You whisper yelled at him.

"Ya done staring?" He asked. You admired the Scottish accent that he had. It was lovely and elegant. You flashed an evil smile at him.

"At Lockheart, but not at you." You returned the sickeningly sweet voice. Wood rolled his eyes before pecking you on the lips, causing you to turn red and not be able to move. You cleared your throat and sat upright in your seat. Lockheart's eyes had you entranced now. Forgetting Wood as he passed out the quiz about himself. You started answering, but you noticed the boys on either side of you looking at your paper. You turned to Percy first.

"Percy?"

"Yes?" He asked, acting as if he had never taken his gaze off his paper.

"I thought you'd never cheat in your life." You stated. He rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't count right now, but don't tell!" He whispered back harshly. You turned to Wood, who was dangerously close to your paper. You smacked him in the back of the head. He rubbed the spot you hit.

"Ow!" He whispered. You shrugged and continued your test.

At the end of the class, you all had to give the tests back to Professor Lockheart. He went through them, muttering compliments to girls and complaints to guys. He stopped on a certain test.

"Oliver Wood?" He asked. He looked around the class. You nudged Wood in the side with your elbow. He stood up.

"Your highness?" He questioned. The professor raised an eyebrow at Wood as he looked back down at the paper.

"Hm. Why would my favorite color be Tulip Pink?" To this, Wood shrugged. Lockheart asked, "Why would I want a Purple Butterfly Necklace?" Wood shrugged once more. "My middle name is not 'Dumby' and I will not say the rest."

"Such an honorable man." You mumbled. Wood shot you a glare.

"In fact, for writing that you will receive a detention. Don't worry, it will be fun." He smiled at Wood who rolled his eyes. The end of class came and all the boys were at their wits ends with Lockheart. The girls were all still helpless.

"Sierra," Wood walked up to you and snaked an arm around your waist. "You know, your name is quite pretty."

"I'm still upset with you?" You crossed your arms and stuck your chin high in the sky, pointed away from Wood.

"For that little kiss?"

"For cheating off of my paper." You looked back at him, smiling.

"Then you won't mind if I kiss you again?" He said. He leaned in slowly You laughed, pushed his face away, and walked ahead.

You looked back at Wood, he looked like a hurt puppy. "I do mind."

He stuck his tongue out at you. You blew him a kiss and walked to charms with him chasing me there. Professor Flitwick was balancing on a large stack of books. You sat next to Wood opposite side from the Slytherins. Of course, They all shot the Gryffindor's wicked smirks. The class had started and you were supposed to open the locked cage that sat in front of everyone. Everyone was struggling with theirs because it was a different spell than Alohamora. That was the easiest spell in the book. This one was harder than most. It was without saying words, but swishing your wand just right. Yours twitched and finally opened. You sighed and slouched in your seat.

"Miss Cavean's don it!" Professor Flitwick yelled. Everyone looked at the opened cage in front of you. You noticed a letter inside. Everyone now focused back to their own cages, you opened it. It was a stupid letter.

Dear Sierra Cavean,

You are a talented witch for completing this spell. It may come in handy if ever unable to speak, or trying to be silent. Congratulations. You have done a good job!

Professor Flitwick.

You smiled, knowing everyone had got the same in their cage. Class ended half an hour later, most Slytherin's hadn't made their cages budge. All the Gryffindor's got theirs open, though.

Wood caught you in the hallway.

"Sierra, wait!" he called to you. You spun on your heels and faced him. You tilted your head to the left as the Scottish boy approached. He had large puppy brown eyes that were staring you down as he neared.

"Yes?" You asked him. He took your hand and laced your fingers.

"To the Gryffindor tower?" he asked. You bit your lip in questioning. You were gonna go to the library and catch up on some reading. You looked at Wood, who was jumping with anticipation.

"I was gonna go to the library, and I think I'll go to the library still." He pouted, but still heald your hand.

"I will join you then!" He walked you to the library and sat down at a table. You grabbed a book on dragons. It had drawn you in. "Dragons?"

"Yes, because" You looked up at him "I'm thinking of going to Romania with Chelsea and Charlie. Chelsea told me how annoying Charlie gets and that she is thinking of leaving with Jay and buying a house together. I don't want Charlie to be lonely." Wood pouted even more.

"I want you to stay here!" he whined. I shushed him. "Will you stay with me? For a long time?"

You looked up from your book and saw the face you had seen since birth. The boy who was always caring to you, no matter what. The boy you wanted to live with, wanted to end with. The boy who was everything to you. Your sun. You grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"I'll stay forever with you," he smiled "but you have to promise to stay with me."

"If you choose you wanna live with dragons, then let it be. I'll grow to love them."

You read about dragons some more and left the library before Madam Pomphrey's class started. You were on time for the plump lady's class. She was talking on about mandrake and how because we are in our sixth year we will be not only repotting, but learning how to make a cure for petrification using them.

"Alright, everyone grasp your mandrake's head and pull it out very hard. But remember, the scream can cause-" Her lips kept moving, but no one could hear her over the ear splitting screech caused by the plant. You held your earmuffs closer to your ears as she threw soil unto the plant in the new pot. "Now, you do. On the count of three. 1... 2... 3." The room was filled with screams from the plants. You jammed yours into its new pot as it wailed. Shoveling soil onto the tree looking Mandrakes, the screams were muffled until they were no more. It was silent at last after an hour of potting the newly born plants.

"Very good job!" Madam Pomphrey stated as we all walked out.

"I swear I could have died!" Wood said, flailing his arms around for emphasis.

"Highly unlikely." Said Percy, looking up from the book in his hands. "They couldn't have killed you. The earmuffs would have protected you to the extent of only fainting. And besides-"

"Percy," You interrupted him "please do not continue lecturing him. It'll only make matters worse for his complaining."

"You are the best." Wood cooed as Percy rolled his eyes.

"Are you enjoying be a prefect?" You asked Percy.

"You've known I have enjoyed it."

"Good, can you get me into the restricted section?" You asked, hope in your voice. He raised one eyebrow as you smiled. You just needed to see more books. It couldn't hurt to look and maybe grab something from the shelf.

"Why do you need in there?" Wood and Percy asked at the same time.

"I just want to look around." You thought for a second. "AND I could use some research on illegal magic."

"Why?" Percy asked more sternly.

"I'm not gonna be like You-Know-Who. I just could use some education in it. It might help me become and Auror, I could figure out illegal spells and then I'd know before hand. Better chance of getting a job." It all came out less convincing then it sounded. It wasn't a big deal, you just wanted to see the books that that section held.

"No, I won't get permission for you." Said Percy, the great prat.

"Fine, but no help will come of me if you need in the restricted section." You smiled.

"You can't get in the restricted section." Wood made a face saying 'duh'.

Lunch was quiet. That is until the students came in. Loudly arguing, playing, and chatting. When the food appeared, it all dropped for a split second, and then picked up again. You hadn't cared to much to talk about the Quidditch tryouts, so you sat by Ginny. She had been sorted into Gryffinor and you couldn't be more happy.

"I find it funny that you fancy Harry," You said. Hermione nodded at that. For once, she wasn't sitting with Ron and Harry.

"I think it's adorable." Hermione's voice laced with the know-it-all attitude she had. It fit her greatly.

"I don't." Ginny mumbled, her face burning red.

As the day came to an end, Hermione and you found yourselves in your room playing cards. It was a game called "Uno" that she had taught you. She was won, of course, but you beat her at Wizard's Chess. A game where the chess peices listen to you, and come alive. A game Ron and you have a competition over. It goes over the summer. You and Ron play the others and they play each other. But the best part of the day is when you and Ron play each other. It's insane at how close you get to beating each other, it was almost always a tie. Considering he had played the best game of Quidditch Hogwart's had ever seen.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Hermione stated. You nodded. You layed in you bed, but you were restless. You headed to the Common Room to read.

"I was not enjoying tonight," A familiar Scottish accent said, "but you just made my day."

"It's night." You sat on the couch next to him, pulling out your book.

"Whatever, you always have to correct me." He laid his head on your shoulder, practically having to lay on you because he was so tall compared to you. You feel lightly to the side and he sat up. You were laying on your side, book in hand, watching the fire. Wood snatched your book and set it aside. He sat in front of you, blocking your view from the fire. You pouted.

"I want to look at the fire."

"I want to look at you," He smirked as your face turned scarlet red. "Why are you blushing?" You spun so your back was facing him. Wood laughed as you crossed you arms. He put a hand on your shoulder, so you turned to look at him. "You are _really_ difficult, Sierra."

"What is that supposed to mean?" You sat up, so you had to look down at him.

"You won't look at me when I want to talk to you." He smiled as you rolled your eyes.

" _You're_ difficult, Mister."

"Am I?" He looked up at you, before standing.

"Well now I have to look up!" You whined.

"You always have to look up." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, well you always look down on me!" You said. "Wait, no. You have to look down at me, not down on me."

"You're stumbling over words!" He laughs as you shush him. He smiles, "You're so helplessly in love with me that you can't speak right!"

"Oh, yes!" You put the back of your hand on your forehead, and the other clutching your heart. "I'm so helplessly falling. You've got me helpless! I look into your eyes and the skies limit!"

Woods chuckled at your actions. You threw your arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged you back, causing you to fall forwards, almost knocking him over. You ended up in Wood's room. Passed out in his bed, and him on the floor. Nothing but you being to lazy to go to your room.

"Sierra?" You heard Percy's voice. The sound of his voice made you wake with a fright. "What are you doing? And why is Wood on the floor?"

"I was sleeping. Wood's on the floor because he's dumb." You smiled at him innocently. He was already dressed and ready for the day. You checked the time, 6:35. Perfect. You pulled out your wand and waved it over your body. You were instantly dressed in Hogwarts robes, your hair smelling like strawberries and your teeth all brushed. Your hair was neatly brushed and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Wake up the git, will you?" He motioned towards Wood.

"Alright," You smiled devilishly. Percy smiled and told you that he'd be in the Great Hall. You simply shook his shoulder. He groaned and turned to you. He smiled when he saw it was you. "Wake up!"

"I am up!" He yelled. "I have to get ready, so see you in a bit."

"Great Hall?" He nodded and I headed to the great hall, only to be stopped right before the door but the twins.

"G'morning!" They chorused. You smiled.

"Good morning, Fred and George."

"We would like to know if you want to help us prank someone." George said.

"It would be fun." said Fred.

"Love to boys." They smiled. "Who is the person?"

"Snape." They said in unison. Your eyes grew wide.

"S-Snape?" You choked out in a whisper.

They nodded their heads, "Mhm."

"I-I'll sp-peak to you guys later."

You walked into the Great Hall, no way in hell were you pranking Snape. Severus Snape. We were talking about Severus Snape for god sakes. You sat absent mindedly. The food was set it, but you just stared at Percy and Wood.

"Sierra, I think we should head to class." Percy said. You looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah." You stood up and walked with them to class.


	24. Chapter24

"The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the heir beware.." You read silently as more and more students flooded the corridor. Ms Norris hanging on a rope, petrified. You grabbed Wood's hand as he read the writing off the wall. You shivered. It was written in blood? Your eyes scanned down the wall and to a bushy haired 2nd year. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood there shocked.

"You hear that mud-blood!" Draco snarled. "You're next!" I growled at him.

The professor came. Snape, McGonagall, Madam Pomphrey, and Dumbeldore. Filch was screaming about his 'Poor Cat'.

"Do you think we're in danger?" You asked Wood as you hurried to Gryffindor tower.

"We'll be alright." He assured. "Did you hear Malfoy? 'You're next mud-blood!' Who has given him the right to use that kind of talk"

"I should check on 'Mione, make sure she's okay. The last time was bad."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _You were walking to the pitch with Wood and the other Gryffindor's. Slytherin stopped you. Marcus Flint and his messed up teeth blocked your way. He smiled at you and you gagged, not out loud, that would be rude. Wood stepped up towards him._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked Flint. "I have the Quidditch Pitch reserved for Gryffindor."_

 _"We have a note." Flint said. He put a finger on your chin, tilting it up so you was looking at him. "Read it. Will you, Princess?" He handed you the note and you looked down, reading the note._

 _"I, Proffesor Snape, give Slytherin permission to practice on the pitch. In order to train our new seeker." He snatched the note from you._

 _"You have a new seeker?" Wood asked him. Draco stepped forward. DRACO? Of all people._

 _"That's not all that's new this year." Draco held up his broom._

 _"That's a Nimbus two-thousand and one, that is!" Ron said. "How'd you get that?"_

 _"A gift from Draco's father." Flint said._

 _Zoning out got you no where. You only came back as Draco let a slimy sentence escape his pale, thin, pathetic lips._

 _"Filthy Mudblood!" He sneered at Hermione. Ron growled._

 _"How cute, Ron likes her!" You whispered excitedly to Wood. His response was a nudge to your stomach._

 _"Eat slugs!" Ron shouted. A green blast smacked back at Ron, whom was sent flying into the air. He hit the ground with a thud. Of course, you just glared at Malfoy as he snickered with the Slytherin team. Ron coughed and a giant slug fell from his mouth. You gagged._

 _"Gross!" Many of the girls said, covering their mouths as Ron let out more slugs. Harry and Hermione picked him up. They started walking, but you caught 'Mione's arm._

 _"Ignore Draco. He is a petty, very rude, son of a-" You began, but got stopped by Wood. You smiled at Hermione, "Ignore Draco."_

 _Later that night, you had been on the verge of sleep. Hermione's sobs could be heard as she came out of the bathroom. You sat straight up and looked at her. Tear tracks stained her rosy baby cheeks. Parts of her hair were wet and clinging to her cheeks._

 _"Oh, Mione!" You engulfed her in a hug._

 _"D-Draco can't be n-nice f-for one second." She sobbed into your shoulder. You patted her floods hair, mostly to keep it from your face._

 **End of Flashback**

You couldn't find Hermione anywhere. She was probably with Ron and Harry, they would have her back. You scrambled to your bed and curled up, opening a book, and reading it. You turned the page, slowly, taking in the last sentence of the page as it flipped.

"Books, books, books!" The voice of Katy Bell sang from the doorway. "It's all I ever see you doing!"

You shut the book, eyeing the Gryffindor in your doorway. "What brings you to my room?"

"Wood said-" you cut her off- "If Wood said, Wood should tell."

She scoffed, "Of course." She shut the door and you could hear the retreating footsteps of her graceful figure leaving. Opening the book, you sat on the floor. After about ten minutes, loud footsteps could be heard by your door. You groaned and kept reading. The door swung open, revealing Wood and Percy. You stood up, motioning they could come in. When they did, they shut the door.

"Secretive, are we?" You smiled.

"Are you scared?" Percy asked, concern etched in his usual bored tone. You furrowed your brows.

"Of you?" You laughed, "No! Why should I be?"

"Not of us!" Wood whisper yelled. His voice full of concern, matching his eyes. "Of the message on the wall."

"Oh," you stepped back and sat on the bed. "N-no. Of course not. Why should I be scared of some creepy message, possibly written in blood! And why should I be scared of the possibility that it could be after not only Mudbloods but pure-bloods and Halfbloods! Whatever _'it'_ may be!"

Wood and Percy sat on either side of you. Wood held your hand, and Percy rubbed your back. You smiled. "Why should I be scared? I will simply throw you two into the jaws of death as a sacrifice, and scream out 'Sapre me! For I have not done anything to harm thou! Take these goofs and do what you want! They may be smart, and they may be dumb, but I swear they will treat you well!'"

"That seems well rehearsed." Percy said, intrigued. You rubbed the back of your neck.

"It's not like I'm plotting anything against you," You mumbled. Wood threw a pillow at you and it turned into one big pillow fight. It was nice to watch Percy laugh, you thought, because he rarely does outside of this friend group. You loved the sight of Wood and Percy laughing while hitting you with pillows. Although the feathers were not a bonus at all.


End file.
